al mal tiempo , buena cara
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: ¿que pasaria si anna fuera despedida y su unica salida para no volverse canibal es trabajar como sirvienta de yoh? leanlo esta muy bueno ...YXA SE ACABO EL FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Hola , hi , aloha , wolas, holitas, konichiwa….etc…etc…:

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras me desvelaba por ver tantas películas de terror P eso es por tener hermanos a los que le gusta películas así , y…. la escribí en un cuadernito y ahora lo paso n-n espero les guste ……

Capitulo 1

giro de 180º

era un mal día ella lo sabia , se había dado cuenta desde que su despertador decidió no sonar esa mañana y no despertarla haciéndola llegar tarde a la importante reunión que decidiría su futuro .

anna era una mujer ocupada , una exitosa actriz , casi todo el mundo la envidiaba a pesar de que a ella no le interesaba . a simple vista se la veía una mujer joven rubia de ojos negros y de unos 19 años y llena de gozo por la vida ,pero la poca gente que la conocía opinaba exactamente lo contrario , ella solía perder rápidamente la paciencia con todos y su carácter era mas bien solitario y no solía salir mucho a pesar de que sus amigas la obligaban a ello .

ese día además de llegar tarde a la reunión , y debía recalcarlo muy tarde , su auto decidió enseñarle quien manda dejando de funcionar . cosa que la obligo a irse caminando . miro desde abajo las oficinas del canal , tomo aire y decidió entrar , sabiendo que le esperaba un buen reto de su jefe , maldiciendo su existencia anna .entro en la oficina de su jefe quien la esperaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro

-toma asiento kyoyama- le dijo en tono frió. A anna no le gustaba que nadie le diera ordenes pero ya había cometido varios errores el día de hoy así que opto por la mejor opción quedarse callada – sabias lo importante que era esta reunión cierto? –comenzó a decir .

-amm….si , lo siento mucho pero no fue mi culpa …es ese despertador que hoy decidió odiarme y no sonar! – dijo anna aunque sabía que no sonaba convincente pero esta vez , no pensaba antes de hablar .

-kyoyama , no quiero hacer esto pero … ya sabes en lo que consistía esa reunión- dijo su jefe juntando las manos y dejándolas descansar sobre la mesa ,- en esta reunión íbamos a discutir sobre la nueva telenovela de las 6 , y como te debes imaginar al tu no asistir , el papel de actriz se lo llevo tu amiga yun tao , y bueno los otros protagonistas ya están repartidos , con el resto de los actores – anna sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría .

-pe-pero ….y yo? Que are?-decía anna quien no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando , solo había echo un par de telenovelas las cuales le habían dado un poco de dinero , pero ya ahora?

-lo siento anna pero esta telenovela va a durar por almenos un año , lo siento pero no llegaste a tiempo anna , lamento de verdad lo que voy a hacer pero es mi deber … kyoyama anna …esta despedida- dijo alfil en un suspiro cerrando los ojos y volteándose hacia la ventana que daba a la cuidad , que a esa hora estaba llena de personas que estaban recién comenzando un día de trabajo o de escuela .

-n-o , no puede hacer eso … es decir , llevo años aquí….-anna serró los ojos sabía que ya nada podía hacer , reacciono , debía irse y moler a golpes al culpable de su desgracia , ese maldito despertador , . tomo su bolso y se puso de pie , mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pensaba en como tenia tan mala suerte , la cerro tras ella , dejando atrás una oficina a la que no volvería a ver .

Maldita sea , maldita sea …decía entre gruñidos , estúpido día este….mirando las calles de Tokio se preguntaba porque rayos de toda la gente que existía en este mundo tenia que ella ser el alma de la mala suerte? Esa pregunta era muy amplia , había tenido relativamente una buena vida hasta ahora …..entro en su casa tumbos , tiro sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor , su casa era grande en comparación con la mayoría de las casas de Japón , estaba arreglada a su pinta , con muchos sillones y muebles muy finos , muchos cuadros en recuerdos de sus familiares , fotos con sus amigas , y al voltear su mirada a su habitación la poso en una cosa ….

ese maldito despertador responsable de su mala suerte . lo agarro dispuesta a impactarlo contra la pared , pero un sonido la desconcentro ,el timbre? Se pregunto , quien era el desgraciado/a que la venia a molestar?. Miro al objeto que descansaba en su mano.

-te salvaste por ahora , en cuanto vuelva te haré añicos!- dijo dando se media vuelta y saliendo de su cuarto., lentamente abrió la puerta dejando ver a una preocupada chica de cabellos azules e ojos de igual color , que empujaba la puerta , como indirecta a anna de que debía abrirla para dejarla pasar , pero anna no cedió , odiaba las visitas y en especial esta chica :pilika

-por favor anna-chan! Déjame entrar! Necesito hablar con tigo- suplico la peliazul ,anna la dejo entrar haciéndose a un lado , la chica entro corriendo –anna-chan! –dijo contenta saltando- te escuche llegar y como somos vecinas y a mi me encanta estar con tigo …-dijo ella riendo nerviosa

-pilika , que demonios quieres?-dijo anna arqueando una ceja y mirándola incrédula .

-este …anna-chan … me acompañarías al centro comercial?-dijo ella mirándola esperanzada , aunque podía imaginar la respuesta .

-pilika , no tengo ganas de salir ..-comenzó ella mirando a la chica quien la miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado .- escucha – dijo llevando una mano a la frente – este no ha sido un buen día …- pero la cara de la chica la hizo decir finalmente que si , no porque la compadeciera sino porque la tenia harta , quizás si pasaba un rato con ella se aburriría y la dejaría en paz .

-gracias anna-chan!-dijo la muchacha sonriendo abiertamente .

Anna no lo soportaba , no soportaba el maldito centro comercial , tanta gente consumista saltando y toqueteando todo , no podía soportarlo , de verdad odiaba el lugar tanto como a su despertador . además de que su amiga pilika saltaba como canguro y corría directo al primer lugar en el que decía liquidación . y anna tenía que seguirla como un perro al cual su amo tironea para que lo siga .

-mira anna una liquidación del 30!-gritaba mientras corría hacia la tienda , anna miraba como la gente compraba y se probaban cosas , pero la desconcentro una tienda de cds que estaba junto a la tienda de ropa de pilika .

-voy a la tienda de cds!-le grito a la mucha que parecía hipnotizada , mas bien , idiotizada , por la ropa escotada de la tienda . anna entro en al tienda , haciendo que sonara una campanita al abrir la puerta . anna traspaso el umbral mirando amargamente a los chicos escuchando su rock , les lanzo una mirada de odio y se dispuso a mirar lo que había tras ellos , el cd de su cantante favorita , mirando la carátula .

-te gusta awaya ringo,- escucho decir a sus espaldas , de dio vuelta rápido para ver cara a cara a un chico de unos 20años , de cabello color marrón corto , ojos cafés y unos audífonos anaranjados tras la cabeza –anna?-dijo el chico sobresaltándose al ver la figura de la rubia .

-tu como sabes mi nombre?-dijo la rubia cruzándose de hombros y dándole miradas de fastidio al chico.

-este …bueno además de saber tu nombre porque eres una excelente actriz –comenzó a decir el chico sonriendo y llevando su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza – no se si te acuerdas pero , éramos compañeros de curso en la escuela , pero te fuiste un poco después de la secundaria jijiji – se rió el chico .

-no, no me acuerdo de ti ……como se supone que te llamas?-dijo anna y se notaba en la voz que cada vez estaba mas enojada .

-jajaja me lo imagine-dijo –me llamo yoh , yoh asakura- dijo aun riendo , anna se preguntaba como no le dolían los músculos de la cara . has estado?-pregunto al chico mientras anna explotaba de la rabia , estaba harta y además toparse con el , ella le había mentido , la verdad es que si se acordaba de el , el era el hermano de su antiguo novio en la primaria y antes de que se fuera de la secundaria ; hao asakura , pero ella no quería saber de el , hao …el a había abandonado , se había ido después de que anna lo pilló besándose con su mejor amiga de la escuela …ella nunca lo volvió a ver , pero , de repente la vida se encarga de volverla a juntar con este personaje ; yoh , el era muy enigmático, se la pasaba todas las clases durmiendo o admirando la naturaleza , cosa que anna encontraba a su juicio una perdida de tiempo .

-si estoy bien –dijo con tono frío – bueno chico sonrisas me tengo que ir , tengo una vida ,y no voy a perder el tiempo .

-cuídate mucho!-dijo y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo –toma anna – dijo sonriendo ampliamente- es mi tarjeta , por si algún día me necesitas , tiene mi teléfono jijijijiij-dijo el mientras anna la arrancaba con fuerza de la mano de yoh ,y anna pensaba , como si alguna vez necesitara la ayuda de alguien como yoh , amenos que necesitara un consejo de cultivo de plantas .

Anna vio que en los banquitos de un lado de una tienda de helados , estaba su amiga pilika llena de bolsas ,y con una cara enormemente feliz , las bolsas eran de diversas tiendas , y con un par de helados llamo a anna para que la acompañara

-gracias por acompañarme –dijo pasándole el helado- encontraste algún cd de tu agrado?- pregunto pilika mirándola con el helado en la boca .

-no , y nunca mas te acompañare a un día de diversiones y relajaciones con pilika ´´en el centro comercial , me oíste? –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio .

-bueno , anna bueno – dijo pilika mirando a anna y con helado en todos lados – conociste a alguien?-dijo ella sonriendo picaradamente.

-cállate y no hagas preguntas estúpidas – le dijo anna cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el sabor del chocolate pasaba por su garganta .

continuara

Kyyaaaaa! siempre quise escribir continuara o en mis otros fics no lo he puesto ….se me van XD.., bueno aquí les dejo el primer cap ..espero aya sido de su agrado ….se que es muy luego para poner a yoh pero esque quería que apareciera! Bueno n-n espero dejen muchos reviws ya que me encanta leer lo que opinan .. y también si me quieren dar ideas! Ya que mi cabeza funciona lento , y las ideas se me van n-nU


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Verdaderos problemas en el paraíso

Se levanto temprano , sabiendo que no haría nada , ya no tenia trabajo y bajo su criterio el salir a la calle a caminar , era simplemente impensable , así que decidió que vería televisión , se sentó en su sillón favorito dispuesta a ver cualquier cosa que dieran.

En cuanto encontró un canal el cual fue de su agrado , cosa que le costo trabajo , el teléfono sonó . de mala gana lo levanto .

-diga?- dijo bastante fastidiada .

-hablamos con kyoyama anna?- contesto una voz un tanto fuerte y grabe .

- si , quien la busca?- dijo anna , quien comenzó a mover el pie izquierdo en señal de impaciencia .

- habla zero fukuda , de la revista de celebridades , supimos que usted recientemente ha sido despedida del canal donde trabaja – comenzó a decir el hombre tras el teléfono . que derecho tenía el de venir y preguntar lo que se le diera la gana .

-y a usted que le importa!-le grito anna colgando el teléfono, el cual arto seguido volvió a sonar . ella se volvió a sentar , tratando de ignorar el sonido pero francamente era insoportable.

-LE DIJE QUE NO CONTESTARE NADA! CON UN DEMONIO!- dijo gritándole al teléfono.

- Eh? dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono , no era la misma de antes-que te hice anna?-pregunto una inocente voz.

- Pilika- dijo y sin escuchar lo que tuviera que decir la chica colgó el teléfono .

Anna ya había gastado buena parte del dinero con el que contaba y no tenía trabajo por lo que se tenía que contentar con lo que tenía a la mano , o con el poco dinero que encontraba en la calle . y un día en el cual anna llegaba del supermercado cosa que la ponía más malhumorada que de costumbre , vio a la salida de su casa un camión , y mucha gente sacando sus cosas .

ese era uno de esos días es los que anna perdía la paciencia . se acerco dando zancadas cosa que hizo que los personajes se asustaran y soltaran sus cosas , haciéndolas caer y a juzgar por el ruido , rompiendo muchas de sus pertenencias .la excusa que le dieron fue que como ella no había tenido dinero para pagar las cuentas no les quedaba otra que llevarse sus cosas

No tenía muchas posibilidades para sobrevivir, o se volvía caníbal y se comía a si misma o le pedía ayuda a su torpe amiga pilika… viéndolo desde ese punto de vista incluso la primera opción era mas tentadora . se dio varias vueltas a la playa pensando que aria de ella , mientras las revistas publicaban su fracaso ella se moría de hambre …decidió ir a ver a pilika , ya que era algo tonto matarse así misma . y aunque tuviera que ir todos los días al centro comercial era una tortura que iba a tener que soportar …

-anna?-grito una voz a la cual anna reconoció frunciendo las cejas y maldiciendo su vida – que haces tu por aquí?- pregunto anna se cruzo de brazos pensando una respuesta simple para que el se fuera rápido , pero nada se le ocurría..

-nada , que vez que ago? Nada no tengo ningún lugar para hacer algo – dijo , mientras el chico cerraba los ojos .

-ah! Es cierto recuerdo haber leído se ti en una de las revistas de yun ….te quitaron la casa no?-dijo sonriéndole estúpidamente , cosa que hacia que a anna le dieran ganas de matarlo .

-si , pero …al diablo con eso …-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta , pero en uno de los rápidos movimientos de yoh …quien le agarro suavemente el brazo .

-amm…se que eres actriz pero …. En mi casa hace falta un toque femenino y …jijijiji como tu no tienes trabajo ..,me preguntaba…te gustaría ser la sirviente de mi casa?-dijo dando una amplia sonrisa .anna quedo mareada al oír eso por un momento creyó que lo acecinaría , ella una actriz talentosa , lavando platos y sirviendo la comida? Jajajaja

-haber ….me estas insinuando que YO! Un talento para el teatro , haga de esclava de ti?-pregunto con sarcasmo. Y arqueando una ceja , comenzó a mover el pie izquierdo.

-ammm…yo no diría esclava ..pero tómalo como una ayudante ….ammm ..solo hasta que consigas trabajo jijijijij-dijo el poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Anna estaba realmente asqueada como ella iba a ser de sirvienta? De que demonios le habría servido todos los años en la escuela .. todas las tardes de estudio ,….para terminar de sirvienta en la casa de un payaso? . bueno por otra parte ella debía ser realista , no tenía no dinero ni a donde ir….y ahora le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo estable y una casa ……

-esta bien acepto , pero solo hasta que consiga algo ,……y no te debo nada …oíste? –ordeno anna a lo que yoh sonrió amablemente , haciendo una reverencia para que ella lo siguiera a su nueva casa .

ambos se fueron caminando lentamente mientras anna exigía una serie de reglas las cuales yoh asentía amablemente sin pensar en lo que le decía . pasaron por unas cuentas tiendas las cuales exhibían portadas con la foto de anna y un brillante y enorme titulo que anunciaba sus desgracias. Varias personas la apuntaron a lo que anna les dio un gruñido y una mirada de odio , hablaban de ella como los odiaba ……..maldita gente ingenua pensaba …maldita mi suerte… y maldito el día en que me despidieron y me tuve que venir a trabajar con el …..yoh solamente la miraba pensando en las ricas comidas que comería de ahora …pero lo que no sabía era que se estaba metiendo en un problema mas grande de lo que el imaginaba ….ya que a anna kyoyama nadie le daba ordenes …….

Continuara

Bueno se que es algo corto pero es que el siguiente capitulo va a tener la vida de yoh y anna en la misma casa jajajaja así que estaba improvisando para terminarlo luego.. y ahora a agradecer reviews n-n

Ferchii-Misuzu : primero gracias por tu review y me alegra que te aya dado risa el comentario de anna…bueno gracias y adie

Ferchii-Misuzu: gracias ., y me alegra que te guste la idea la verdad ni yo misma se como se me ocurrio… pero que bueno que paso se que este capitulo es aburrido pero el siguente va a ser mejor , lo prometo

Zahia vlc : gracias a ti tambien , me alegra que te guste y tambien saludos a Zahia2 jaja me alegro que tambien le guste , este yo no tengo dueña de mi cuerpo pero si dos conciencias que me molestan arto …


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 … que esta mejor que el dos .. porque aquí es cuando anna comienza a vivir con yoh , y es aquí cuando yoh se da cuenta el error que cometió al contratar a anna kyoyama como sirvienta ……..

Capitulo 3

Una nueva vida

Era una casa hermosa a juicio de anna , también era enorme y tenía muchos jardines solo que en muy mal estado . no la recorrieron entera pero se podía incluso a simple vista saber que era enorme , aunque anna jamás lo fuera a admitir en voz alta y menos frente a yoh asakura…el la llevo a su cuarto que a pesar de que no era muy grande estaba todo lo que básicamente se necesitaba….

-bien , aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas ….si quieres otra cosa me llamas – dijo yoh sonriendo como de costumbre –ah! Una cosa nada mas , ammm..aquí nadie sabe cocinar , ponte cómoda y bueno , bajas a preparar la comida …algo rico por favor – dijo yoh quien esperaba una respuesta

- QUE? Pretendes que cocine? Ahora?- dijo anna tirando muy lejos la cartera que traía con ella , haciendo un ruido muy fuerte .al instante se oyeron pasos en la escalera .

Enseguida se abrió la puerta muy rápido y tres figuras aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta .

Uno era de cabellos celestes y en puntas , el otro tenía el cabello morado con una sola punta , y el ultimo hizo que anna se colocara mas pálida de lo común ……..

-horo , len , hao –comenzo yoh deduciendo que sus amigos habían venido por el ruido-no fue nada …ammmm…..jijijijiji les presento a anna , vendrá a trabajar con nosotros como sirvienta –dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza .

-QUE?-grito el chico de cabellos celestes al que habían llamado horo – la famosa actriz anna kyoyama vendrá a trabajar aquí?-dijo el con una gran sonrisa a esto anna tampoco le hacía gracia , ella una famosa actriz trabajando para ….este… espécimen .

-si horo es que no tiene trabajo y ninguno de nosotros es bueno en la cocina …le ofrecí el trabajo – dijo –verdad que es buena idea?- sonrió.

-a mi francamente no me interesa- dijo len quien se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación de anna .

-bien , yo quiero comer – dijo el personaje al cual anna había mirado desde que entro …era hao …..pero el no la reconocía o al menos parecía fingirlo muy bien …-y con permiso tengo asuntos pendientes –dijo y salió del cuarto .

-bueno , mucho gusto anna , genial siempre quise conocer a un famoso – dijo riéndose y rascándose la cabeza de manera divertida – voy a bajar , me avisan para la cena – dijo riendo y saliendo alegre de la pieza.

Anna miro a yoh con una mirada que claramente significaba que quería que se fuera , cosa que yoh parecía ignorar o no entender .

-ejem! Ejem! Yoh –dijo ella moviendo el pie y cruzándose de brazos

si dime?- dijo el volviendo la cara a ella y sonriendo .

-VETE!- esa fue una clara indirecta que yoh entendió , y se fue riendo afuera .

Anna recorrió con la mirada varias veces la habitación , era …tan distinta a la de antes …su vida era tan distinta …fue directo al closet ,saco la poca ropa que tenía y la guardo en el closet , era pequeño pero ella estaba segura que cuando le dieran trabajo renuevo lo llenaría y se compraría un departamento y volvería a la visa de antes . luego bajo a la cocina para tratar de hacer algo parecido a la comida ….

-demonios…- decía mientras buscaba en un libro de cocina- todo se ve difícil … nunca he cocinado a mi me traían la comida por encargo …-agarro una hoja ….. se rindió las recetas eran francamente imposibles de cocinar … abrió la despensa encontrándose con un montón de sopas instantáneas - esto sopa instantánea – miro varias veces la bolsa para no notar nada extraño ..pero encontró un detalle estaba vencida ..al igual que todas las bolsas ….-y quien lo notara? Si ninguno de ellos sabe cocinar nunca sabrán que es realmente bueno … y mejor si se envenenan – dijo tomando el sobre .aunque no hay que dejar de recalcar que habían unos 40 grados afuera .

Puso la mesa , pero como acostumbraba a comer sola olvido los vasos , las servilletas y bueno casi todo ….los llamo a comer con un grito que no era precisamente el de una dama , si no que un grito fuerte y q ue hacia notar que estaba harta de cocinar .

Yoh llego corriendo desde afuera , horo bajo las escaleras tropezando con hao . quien lo trataba de votar escaleras a bajo . anna envés de ayudar se quedaba contemplando el ridículo que hacían arqueó una ceja mientras contemplaba como ambos chicos caian escaleras abajo mientras len los miraba desde abajo .

-anna ….-interrumpió horo quien se acababa de sentar .

-que?- contesto ella mientras se apoyaba en la pared y los veía con los brazos cruzados .

-hace mucho calor …¿Por qué tenemos que comer sopa? –dijo el chico mirando la sopa y jugando con la cuchara .

-se dice tomar sopa idiota – le dijo len quien parecía disfrutar el enfado de horo .

- van a tomar sopa o a comer sopa , cuando a mi se me de la gana … sopa es lo que hay y sopa van a tomar!- dijo anna perdiendo la paciencia , no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y menos que le alegaran por lo que hacia .

-jajajaja-reía yoh al ver como sus amigos se peleaban entre si .

-asakura – llamo anna acompañada de una mirada de desprecio.

-que?- respondieron al mismo tiempo yoh y hao , anna quería llamar a yoh . o en realidad a cualquiera que quisiera responder su pregunta

-si bueno, acaso viven todos ustedes en esta casa?-pregunto anna esperando que la respuesta fuera no, no podría soportar tener que entender a mas gente . con el espécimen sonrisas era mas que suficiente.

- este … jajaja no , yo vivo aquí los demás vienen a la hora de almuerzo , y de comida jijiji- se rió yoh asakura quien había decidido responder la pregunta de anna .

-interrumpida , abrió los ojos de inmediato ,para ver a horo , len y hao vomitado la sopa .ya veo.- dijo anna y cerro los ojos en busca de paz que con un grito de asco fue

-por todos los cielos! Que se supone que le echaste?- gritaba hao quien estaba parado con cara de asco .

- yo no le eche nada , es sopa instantánea – decía anna sin siquiera hacer un movimiento al ver a todos asqueados .

- a mi no me parece tan mala . decía yoh ente sonrisas – tan mala? Pensó anna ósea que no cocina bien ….

-esta sopa ….no era la que estaba en la despensa no?-dijo horo mirando con terror a la rubia .

-si porque?- decía ella sabiendo el porque de la pregunta .

-QUEEEE! – gritaron todos a acepción de yoh quien seguía comiendo feliz de la vida – ACASO ESTAS LOCA? LA SOPA ESTABA VENCIDA!-gritaron todos mientras veían que la rubia no tenía señales de remordimiento.

-ya lo se – decía anna – no estoy ciega venció hace un mes – completo la rubia haciendo que todos los presentes (sin incluir a yoh) corrieran al baño .

-a mi me gusto- decía yoh sin dejar de comer mientras anna se preguntaba si para su fortuna el moriría. Y también se concentraba en una futura venganza para hao ..quien se fue sin decir nada …quien fingió no conocerla ..quien …había vomitado su sopa ….todos los que habían vomitado su sopa lo pagarían caro ….

-anna no vas a comer?- dijo yoh mirando a la rubia , para el la comida era algo muy importante ..

-no , no quiero voy a dormir – dijo anna poniéndose derecha dispuesta a salir de ahí .

- bueno pero….me traes una naranja?- pregunto yoh con una sonrisa .

-que acaso no tienes manos? Ve tu por la naranja- decía anna mientras se daba vueltas para ir a su cuarto .

- p-pero , tu eres la sirvienta anna- decía mientras la miraba irse .

- y eso que? No justifica que seas un flojo – dijo y sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta y se fue .

Yoh se quedo mirándola irse –al menos me sirves el desayuno mañana a las 7:30?- decía con miedo de que la chica le gruñese de nuevo .

-a las 9- dijo subiendo la escalera.

-pero debo ir a trabajar a las 9 – dijo yoh con voz suplicante,.

-entonces te lo sirves tu mismo – dijo anna ya cerca del ultimo escalón .

-pe-pero!-replico yoh , pero , se escucho un portazo , lo que indico que anna ya había entrado a su cuarto .

Al comedor llegaron de nuevo hao , horo y len , con cara de asco .y maldiciendo a la rubia llevaron a la cocina sus platos ,

-rayos , ni siquiera puso vasos – dijo len mirando la mesa casi vacía .

-hay que darle tiempo , -sonrió yoh – le va a costar acostumbrarse , sean pacientes con ella – dijo yoh recogiendo la mesa .

Anna estaba tranquila en su nuevo cuarto acostada , la luz de la luna le daba en la cara pero aun así era agradable el estar ahí ….y a pesar de que al principio había tenido mala suerte …desde el punto de vista de tener casa y alimento …se sentía afortunada aunque no se lo dijera a yoh , estaba muy agradecida de lo que el había echo por ella , a pesar de que prácticamente era una desconocida para el …..si , no tenía tan ,mala suerte del todo …pero seguía esperando que su suerte aumentara ……..y en esto sus ojos se cerraron e inconcientemente quería soñar con yoh …aunque ella no lo supiera…

Continuara ….

Bueno como les dije este capítulo es mejor que el dos , que era bastante cortito ..este esta mejor n-n se los dejo y espero que les guste …y amm…si alguien me quiere dar una idea bienvenida sea ...n-n sigan mandando reviews! Me encanta leerlos y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo….

Bueno

Au revoir , good bye , arrivederci , sayonara . adie , Auf Wiedersehen, adeus , goed tot ziens y adiós! En varios idiomas XD


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 n-n mmmmm….bueno espero lo disfruten ….y gracias por los reviews de antes .. como escribí rápido 2 y 3 cap no alcance a contestar reviews pero en este sip!...aquí va ….

Capitulo 4

Encuentro con el pasado

No le quedo otra alternativa que levantarse temprano y hacer lo que le correspondía como sirviente de yoh, a pesar de que el sentido de su deber no fue lo que la despertó , sino los rayos de sol que hacían figuras en su cara , miro una vez mas el cuarto y con un suspiro se fue directo al baño .

Se miro al espejo que había en frente , prendió la ducha y dejo que el vapor de agua empañara el vidrio mientras ella se introducía en la ducha , el agua caía a su antojo mojando su cabello rubio que se le pegaba a la piel , relajando cada mósculo de su cuerpo .

Se vistió y bajo a preparar el desayuno de yoh , después de una seria reflexión se dio cuenta de que debía cumplir con sus deberes en esta casa al menos hasta que encontrara otro trabajo al cual aferrarse .

Investigo en todas partes y a pesar de cosas vencidas , solo habían naranjas , arqueó una ceja y tomando las naranjas optó por la naranja antes de las cosas vencidas , y manos a la obra pensó anna , ya que con sus pocas habilidades culinarias problemente le iba a tomar un buen tiempo cocinar un desayuno "decente".

Mientras anna peleaba con las naranjas en la cocina un personajes a unos metros de la cocina comenzaba a despertarse con los suaves rayos del sol , que al contrario de anna el bendecía el día y no al revés, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió percatándose de que seria un gran día .

Guiado por el olor de la comida llego con la camisa a medio cerrar y con el cabello mojado y desordenado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro , como de costumbre, pensó anna quien terminaba de poner la mesa dejando las servilletas y mirando a yoh , con mirada crítica . se acerco lentamente y habría deseado no tener que hacerlo , pero no le quedo otra , arreglando la camisa de yoh y tratando de hacer de el "algo decente" bueno pensó yo no ago milagros .

Yoh se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sonrió , perecía divertido , lo que no le cuadraba a anna era …que cosa le parecía divertida , y el chico pareció entender la pregunta .

-me hace gracia , que …bueno ahora voy a verme mas aceptable …..-dijo yoh riendo , al contrario de anna , eso no le parecía para nada gracioso , así que dejo al espécimen –vamos anna siéntate con migo al menos el rato que tengo –dijo el chico sentándose en una de las sillas .

anna sin reprochar se dejo caer en la silla , la verdad …u simple desayuno la había agotado …como iba a hacer con la casota de este tipo y con eso ultimo dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa .

-que pasa anna? Te sientes mal?- dijo yoh estirando su mano que iba directo a la frente de anna , quien la esquivo hábilmente .

-estoy bien ….se te hace tarde para el trabajo –dijo mirando a yoh quien soltó una risita …estoy segura que este tipo es raro ….espero no sea contagioso pensó anna .

- es que… siempre llego tarde jijijiji- rió estúpidamente el chico , a opinión de anna el era un chico raro todo lo que hacía , lo hacía todo a la ligera y nada se lo tomaba enserio , o al menos así lo hacía parecer su risita infernal – bueno –tomo sus cosas y se acerco a anna para besarle la mejilla , acto que la dejo en una especie de trance- horo, len y hao no vienen a almorzar así que solo seremos dos – y riendo salió de la casa .

Anna miró la casa y casi le dio una depresión al ve la casota y mas aún al ver el desorden que tenía el chico , frunciendo el seño decidió partir por la sala , luego el comedor , la cocina y las habitaciones , tampoco debía olvidar que al menzo de yoh le gustaban la naturaleza así que tenía que acordarse de regar sus condenadas plantas .

Ya eran las once y debía hacer la habitación de yoh , al entrar vio todas las prendas del chico tiradas , CDS de música por todas partes , anna comenzó a recoger, con el ceño frunciendo y maldiciendo al desordenado dueño de la habitación , la ropa , al levantar uno de los pantalones del chico encontró una caja , como para anna no hay barreras …sin dejar de destacar que era una persona muy curiosa la abrió.

Lo que había dentro eran los mugrosos exámenes de yoh en la escuela , pero al levantar varios , vio un álbum de fotos , tomándolo con ambas manos , lo abrió .

- fotos de la secundaria – habían muchas de ellas , pero anna tomo una de las fotos en que salía ella , su amiga pilika , yoh y hao todos estaban en grupo y se veían muy contentos , aunque no logró recordar de hace cuanto era ni que hacia yoh en esa foto , suspiro con nostalgia , y siguió husmeando , salía yoh lleno de torta , por la vela con el número de cumpleaños que se posaba en la boca de yoh debió ser su 5 cumpleaños .

Anna inconscientemente sonreía ratos , con las fotos ….pero al fondo de la caja , encontró un video ….ignorando el echo de que uno no era su casa , dos el video tampoco , lo tomo y lo puso en el reproductor ….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-yoh maldita sea deja la cámara en paz!- gritaba por lo que reconoció anna era hao quien gritaba desde la cancha de gimnasia hacia el portador de la cámara que estaba a unos metros de el

-jajaj ...me lo vas a agradecer cuando lo veas en el futuro – se reía yoh, si le preguntan como lo reconoció ...su torpe sonrisa lo decía todo ... al cual no se le veía la cara .- pilika saluda!- decía mientras movía la cámara en dirección de la peliazul, quien saludo amablemente –HAO! Tu novia esta corriendo , hazle barra – decía yoh mientras filmaba a anna dar una vuelta a la cancha .

-vamos anna! Esa es mi novia!- gritó hao al verla llegar primera a la meta .y corriendo a abrazarla .

-asakura apaga la cámara si no quieres que te la rompa en la cara!- grito anna desde la cancha .

-jijiji m esta bien – dijo yoh apagando la cámara

Anna cerro los ojos con nostalgia , tanto tiempo atrás ….cuando creía que la felicidad era cuando hao la abrazaba al llegar al salón en la mañana …y cuando el se fue sin explicación …..y ella se preguntaba cuando fue que un chico le importo tanto? Cuando fue que cambió su concepto de vida perfecta, cuando fue que cambió las tardes viendo tv por pensar en alguien que no volvería? ..

el video siguió adelante pero anna no se dedico a verlo , realmente ya había husmeado bastante en el cuarto de yoh y decidió seguir mañana …apagando el video lo volvió a guardar en la caja , pero solo el video , porque ella misma se regalo la foto en que salían todos .

-estúpido microondas!- gritaba anna mientras que el microondas no le calentaba la comida y el horno parecía tampoco querer hacer su trabajo – en el nombre del cielo! Funciona!- le grito anna al aparato que no parecía querer ceder , malhumorada decidió seguir peleando nadie ni nada , le iba a ganar ,la guerra afortunadamente resultó victoriosa para anna, cosa que también favorecía a yoh ….ya que el tendría que comer la comida fría sin reclamar , mientras la comida se calentaba anna dio una de sus mejores miradas de victoria a el microondas .

Mientras la comida se calentaba anna fue a inspeccionar el patio , tenía una gran piscina y para su sorpresa parecía limpia camino por los jardines de la casa ,aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir , le encantaban, estaba muy concentrada mirando las flores y todas esas cosas que se había olvidado por un rato del , mundo …

.anna! como te fue en tu primer día?-preguntó la reconocible voz de yoh sobresaltando a la rubia , quien ahora le dirigía una mirada de odio .

-bien gracias , la comida esta en a mesa- le dijo anna en tono frío .

-no quieres comer con migo?-le pregunto el chico sonriendo – es que no me gusta comer solo-argumento el chico , como anna no tenía nada que hacer decidió acompañarlo, quizá por gusto auque ella no lo notara .

-esto esta muy bueno!-decía yoh mientras se comía una gran porción.

.-tus halagos no me sirven …a ti te parece buena la sopa vencida-le recordó la chica a lo que yoh soltó una risita , aunque no lo entendiera bien , había algo ene. Chico que la hipnotizaba , se puedo dar cuenta de que a ratos inconscientemente lo miraba , y el chico le respondía con una de sus típicas sonrisas , que pensándolo bien ahora a anna no le parecían tan molestas ….antes podría haberle molido la cara por el solo echo de que so sonrisa le molestaba , pero ahora , no sabía que había cambiado , ni como …se sobresaltó a darse cuenta en lo que estaba perdiendo su tiempo ….pensando en yoh …se horrorizo que estaba haciendo?

-anna? No te gusto?-comenzó a decir el chico al ver las caras de espanto que ella ponía-o te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupado, pero al ver que a ambas preguntas la chica negaba con la cabeza se tranquilizo , y dio una de sus sonrisas , a la cual anna bajó la vista y sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas sonrojándolas …pero que demonios…? Se preguntó anna al darse cuenta de que , además de pensar en yoh ,a hora la sonrojaban sus estúpidas sonrisas ….no me entiendo …decía anna

-olle anna?-pregunto yoh sacándola de su trance .

-que?-pregunto llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca .

-este ….se que tu conoces a hao…..muy bien ….jijiji-comenzó yoh que demonios le pasa? Pregunto anna …a donde quiere llegar?-emmm….y bueno se que ustedes fueron novios …pero algo paso con hao y te fuiste de la escuela…..hao se sentía muy culpable …incluso ahora dice que le cuesta mirarte a la cara ….-decía yoh …hao se sentía culpable? ..es lo justo…

-el me engaño y …luego se fue …no quería saber del mundo …en realidad de nadie que yo conociera , que me recordara a hao- dijo anna , pero al segundo se sobresaltó que hacía este tonto preguntando y que hacía ella contestando …

-ya veo…..lo sigues queriendo?-pregunto el chico un tanto serio .

- …no lo creo…hace años que no hablamos –dijo anna y levanto la cabeza para mirar al chico nuevamente que dio un suspiro , que le pasa? Porque esa ultima pregunta y luego el suspiro? Se preguntó …no …no lo asocies así no tiene nada que ver …no te pases historias que no son verdad …..además si el te quisiera , comenzó a especular anna , tu te prometiste con la partida de hao que no ibas a querer a nadie y lo has cumplido muy bien se felicitaba a si misma este chico no me va a cambiar las reglas del juego..eso …espero ..

Se desmorono en la cama feliz , ella había dejado que la conociera un poco mas , contándole de su pasado , si seguía así el la podría conocer mucho , y no sabía porque eso lo alegraba tanto, quizá porque , el era su amiga y a el….amiga ..había algo que no cuadraba ahí …amiga si eso era ella su amiga , pero si eso era para el , porque no le sonaba bien …no se entendía y eso le molestaba …pero es que esa mujer , lo intrigaba , era fría pero el estaba seguro de que ella por dentro era muy distinta …y el quería conocerla mas allá de la hermosa mujer que era.. quería que ella le sonriera solo a el …y si ella no sabía el estaría dispuesto a enseñarle las veces que ella quisiera , pero el quería que ella estuviera a su lado….para siempre …para cuidarla ….

Anna ….

Y alguien a no muchos metros de distancia pensaba en el que pensaba en ella …..y casi dormida y con un susurro…

Yoh ….

Continuara ….

Espero les aya gustado …jijiji es que como salí ayer con mi novio me puse romántica XD espero les aya gustado este es mas largo que los demás o.o no se como lo hice pero bueno vamos a lo importante …..

Zahia vlc: gracias por todos tus reviews! Se agradecen de verdad y a Zahia vlc2 también n-n es un agrado que a ambas les guste ..espero digan mandando reviews y sigan leyendo la historia ..y claro que Zahia vlc2 también cuenta .. yo tengo dos conciencias y me gusta que las llamen por separado ..freya y miwa miwa : entonces tu también acostúmbrate a llamarnos así!¬¬ freya : la santa tiene razón !¬¬ ya basta! o lo siento son así y se toman mi mente .. jajajaj bueno ambas cuídense mucho

StArFiRe-YuMi: GOMEN! De verdad fue sin intención se me jue es que estaba escribiendo el capitulo en el colegio ilegalmente XDD así que hice todo rápido pero ya vez ahora si te puse y vale por dos n-n …de verdad gomen! Espero te aya gustado la historia y gracias por tu review! Y no me odies de verdad jue sin querer! Es que soy una pava.. y bueno me alegra que te aya gustado el tres .. voy a trata de mejorar cada vez mas para que así te sigan gustando n-n …y entre nos …jajajaja yo tampoco podría trabajar con 4 tipos así aunque mis hermanos se asemejan arto jajaj weno cuídate mil besos y perdón !

Zilia K : a ser verdad no me dejaste uno antes o.o pero que mas da mas vale tarde que nunca …dijo yo …n-n así que no te preocupes …eso si sigue mandando , y bueno no quería poner a horo , len y hao tan frescos pero así es mas gracioso XD además yo casi siempre ago eso jjaja me voy a comer donde mi prima XDDD y ya anna va a aprender a cocinar de apoco…haber si yo también aprendo porque harta falta que me hace …y lo de la sopa es experiencia personal ..n-un soy terrible en la cocina …bueno nuevamente gracias

Anna-chan : a pesar de que no me mandaste un review ¬¬ y leíste la historia igual .. me dijiste que estaba buena jejeje gracias y bueno las ideas se me vienen debes en cuando no solo para nuestro súper fic que tiene aspecto de teleserie venezolana WAJAJAJAJ ..perdón tenia que decirlo o.o bueno mi niñis gracias y sigue leyendolo por tu cuenta ..y NO TE VOY A ADELANTAR LO QUE PASA! n.n con cariño XDD


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Al agua anna

Era ya muy tarde cuando anna decidió que limpiaría la piscina , ya que yoh se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina

-espero no caerme , nunca aprendí a nadar – decía anna mientras comenzaba con la labor de limpieza .

Luego de unas horas la piscina estaba bastante limpia solo faltaba la temida , parte onda …..con cuidado se acerco por la orilla lentamente , con los implementos con cuidado comenzó a limpiar , estaba de puntillas en el borde , cuando perdió el equilibrio , y se calló , comenzó a patalear desesperadamente , se estaba hundiendo! Ella Quería morir por algo mas digno , no ahogada en la piscina , sintió como el agua le llegaba al cuello , no alcanzaba el fondo como para quedar parada , cerró los ojos , se comenzó a hundir cada vez mas el agua le dolía en los huesos estaba fría le dolía de verdad mucho , abrió los ojos pero solo veía borroso …

no sabía si era por que el tiempo en el que había estado sumergida que empezaba a alucinar o era porque de verdad estaba ahí , sintió un fuerte ruido en la piscina y muchas burbujas le llenaron el cuerpo seguido por unos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban el cuerpo levantándola , y sacándola rápidamente del agua , anna estaba conciente pero no podía abrir los ojos simplemente le pesaban mucho pero sintió como el personaje , le levantaba la cabeza y la miraba , podía sentir que el la miraba , y la llamaba suavemente …

.decidió hacer un esfuerzo y abrir los ojos para encontrase cara a cara con un yoh asakura que la miraba muy preocupado , parpadeo varias veces , no podía hablar , tiritaba mucho ..

Yoh la tomo en brazos , a anna le habría dado sus buenas cachetadas por , sobrepasarse con ella , pero sus manos estaban congeladas y un simple movimiento le dolía .

Subió las escaleras y la recostó sobre la cama de el , en un rápido movimiento prendió la estufa , y arto seguido trajo una toalla y se saco el chaleco , se acerco a anna y paro en seco , que el pasa a este tonto? Pensó anna…

- jijijiji anna….te podrías sacar la ropa?-anna lo miro sorprendida ..mas bien horrorizada…quien se cree que es? Y con que derecho ..o ..intención le pedía eso …

le dolía todas las articulaciones pero no podía , evitar el grito que le iba a dar …

-asakura! En el nombre del cielo…que pretendes?-le gruño anna y para su sorpresa la mirada de yoh no era precisamente la de una persona morbosa , so no que era la de un niño inocente , que acababa de romper algo y miraba suplicante para evitar que lo retacen

-nada raro , enserio solo quiero que te pongas esto para que no te enfermes- dijo yoh mostrando la chaqueta de el , con la mano –por favor –suplico el chico , anna se compadeció de la tierna mirada de la mirada de yoh , y cedió.

Al rato yoh se hallaba con una bandeja y un plato de sopa , los días en este año eran bastante curiosos habían de repente días muy calurosos y otros fríos

Se sentó al lado de anna , y viéndola con ternura se acerco .

-creo que tienes fiebre .- dijo preocupado acercando su mano a la frente de anna , la cual si hubiera estado bien le habría corrido la cara .- mmm….si probablemente,-sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de nervio .

así? Cuando te las diste de médico?.-sonrió irónicamente.

-no, pero se te nota , además sonreíste , eso no es normal jijijjiji- se rió pero se tubo que callar enseguida , ya que anna le dió una mirada de ódio , que el no pudo ignorar

al rato se despertó , ya era de día pero a ser verdad no era eso lo que la despertó si no que el peso de un cuerpo que hacia presión en la cama , era yoh , quien dormía tranquilamente , tenía los cabellos desordenados en la cara y la camisa arrugada ….pero sonreía ,…anna se preguntaba que estaría soñando para sonreír así , la verdad había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención , era especial , distinto a los demás , no sabía que le veía y tampoco porque ya no quería molerlo a golpes , por acercarse a ella ….e incluso ..no sabía porque de repente le dio alegría ver a yoh recostado ahí …..

después de pasar un buen tiempo mirándolo , el chico despertó asustando a anna quien lo miro enojada …,

-parece que ya estas mejor – dijo el , mirando la cara de odio de anna –al menos te ves enojada como siempre – dijo y luego sonrió para luego acercar la mano a la cara de anna ..-mmm……como lo pensé ya estas bien….aún así no quiero que hagas el trabajo hoy , será mejor que descanses – dijo yoh dándole una de las miradas mas tiernas que tenía .

-acaso estas loco? Tengo que limpiar … no creo que tu cuarto desordenado se limpie solo –dijo anna apartando las sábanas.

-dije que no – dijo yoh mirándola muy seriamente ….

-tu no me das órdenes …o te crees mi dueño?-preguntó anna pero antes de poder parase yoh la abrazó tiernamente , la aparto después de unos segundos y la miró a la cara .

- no , pero soy …tu ..amigo –reflexiono la palabra amigo …eso era en realidad para el? Solo una amiga? No estaba seguro de la respuesta …..pero al parecer anna no se dio cuenta de la frase de yoh ya que estaba concentrada ,escondiendo la cara de yoh , ya que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a sus mejillas , que ahora estaban rojas …..

era la ora de almuerzo y al anna estar enferma yoh se había encargado de limpiar la casa entera , hao , len y horo lo habían venido a visitar a la hora de la comida , pero al escuchar que tendrían que ayudar a yoh inventaron una serie de excusas para casualmente tener que salir .

además de solo las cosas de la casa había tenido que obedecer a todos los mandatos de anna que partían en traerle un té cada cierto rato , prenderle la tv o cualquier tipo de cosa que ella necesitara.

toma anna- dijo yoh sonriendo ,a anna no podía entender el porque , lo había estaba mandando desde que de despertó hasta que se durmió .

-TIMBRE!-grito anna desde su pieza , mientras veía tv.

-ya va!-gritó yoh , y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada . la habrí lentamente , mientras anna vajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina por agua

-TAMAO!- escucho gritar anna , y se asomo al umbral de la puerta para ver a una , joben de su misma edad , de cabello rosado , y con un gran bolso ,

-lamento haber tardado tanto yoh , pero el trabajo estubo dificíl . – dijo la rosada , dejando su enorme bolso en el piso .

-n-no importa tamao , pasa – dijo yoh asiendose a un lado , para dejar pasar a la chica , anna no sabia porque le molestaba la presencia de esa mujer , que demonios le importaba si el tipo ese vivia con una roca? ... y al paracer yoh tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la llegada de la chica ..

-voy a darme un baño , despues preparo la comida vale?- dijo saliendo de la entrada – ha! Y lleva mis maletas a la habitacion! – dijo guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo completamente de la vista de los dos chicos .

-anna! – dijo yoh , viendola asomarse – te sientes mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa

si estoy bien , olle tu! – le dijo anna , apuntando a yoh .

si?- pregunto el , viendo que por alguna razon que el desconocia anna habia comenzado a enojarse

quien era esa?-dijo anna con un tono amenazador . de verdad no entendia ni ella el porque de su enojo , solo esperaba que esa chica sea su hermana

-a ella , era tamao , mi prometida – le dijo llevandose la mano a la cabeza .

anna sintió como si le ubieran tirado un balde de agua fría se quedo inmovil , con la cara de yoh sonriendole enfrente , no podía ser ,...no puede ser así ,...no su prometida , no de yoh ...no entendía porque...pero quería a yoh solo para ella ...estaba molesta de no entenderse y de no entender porque estaba tan enojada con esa chica ...no sabían porque , le molestaba su presensia , ni porque se quedaba noches enteras pensando en yoh ... pero por su bien esperaba entenderse ...porque si no acabaria loca.,...y terminaria por matar a tamao ...por ahora solo pretendia entenderse y luego entender a yoh ...y asesinar a tamao ...

continuara

un cap cortito XD pero espero que les aya gustado jajajja me encanta yoh! Bueno eso fue aporte .. ,...ammm...bueno espero me disculpen lo corto esque tenía que aparecer tamao ...para darle mas ...accion XD advierto que la personalidad de tamao va a ser distinta XDDD bueno y tambien lamento la demora del cap ...esque me agarro la gripe XDDD y no me queria dejar en paz ...bueno bye bye .,...y porfabor si alguien quiere aportar con ideas ...yo sere muy feliz !

StArFiRe-YuMi: tanquila niña no creo que seas pervertida...con yoh al lado ..la tentacion es grande ...muy grande XDDD y bueno , gracias ;; por opinar que escribo bien! Seguire haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo XDDD y actualizando lo mas rápido posible ...si no me agarra mi brodi y me lleva al campo donde no hay civilizacion .. bueno me voy ..gracias por tu review ..cuidate mucho mucho besos

Zahia vlc: jaja gracias me rei mucho con Zahia vlc2 es gracioso encontrar a alguien con demas conciencias XDD bueno freya y miwa te mandan saludos ...digo a ambas ...bueno bye bye cuidate

Zilia K: sep n---n esque los encantos de yoh son irresistibles XDDD es dificil no habrirle el corazon jijiijiji bueno , ya pondre mas ecenas romanticas jojojojoj bueno me despido me toco la campana XD y me toca ed fisica XX bueno cuidate mucho bye

-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Compartiendo un metro cuadrado

Anna no podía decir que la llegada de la prometida de yoh había sido del todo buena para ella , la verdad es que no la soportaba , la mandaba a hacer de todo mientras ella se la pasaba en la piscina asoleándose ..

.le alegaba por la comida que hacia y por la que no , alegaba por la suciedad de todas partes y la hacia limpiar al menos diez veces por día cada salón . y le pedía platos exóticos de comer ..y ahora que yoh trabajaba hasta mas tarde , no veía los abusos que cometía su amorcito .

Era un día caluroso a pesar deque era invierno de repente el clima era muy raro y de poder hacerlo anna se habría tirado a la piscina ..pero tenía dos fuertes razones para no hacerlo ...uno la venida de la intrusa que se pasaba horas allí y dos el hecho de que no sabía nadar.

tamao o la resbalosa , apodo recientemente puesto por anna , le había pedido muchas cosas por la mañana pero parecía haberla dejado en paz ...y se alegro de que por fin había podido trabajar tranquila .

fue a la cocina en búsqueda de algo para cocinar , como tamao no la había ordenado nada se dio el lujo de cocinar lo que quiso lo mas fácil para ella : tallarines mientras cantaba cocinaba el famoso platillo con mucho ánimo . cuando ya estaba terminando , vio la mojada figura de la rosada que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta

-anna ...yo no quiero tallarines!-alego la rosada al ver el platillo que descansaba sobre la mesa .

-no me dejo nada escrito ...así que se lo come- dijo anna sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

-no te lo dije pero , te lo deje escrito –dijo apuntando un papelito amarillo que figuraba en la puerta del refrigerador –comida francesa , pagina 522 de mi libro de cocina internacional – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa , anna no iba a empezar de nuevo la comida .

-pues no se como se hace la famosa comida!- le dijo anna , a tamao quien la miraba enfurecida .

-vas a tener que aprender , porque yo no se como diablos que contrato yoh si no sabes cocinar ni sopa!.- grito tamao apuntando la comida de anna

-si es tan buena cocinando venga y cocine usted!-le grito anna quien había empezado a enojarse enserio

- yo no soy la empleada aquí ...o crees que te pago para que , cocines mal?- le preguntó tamao moviendo la mano de manera graciosa

y así empezaron a agarrase a manotazos , anna recibió una enorme cachetada de parte de tamao

-si no quisiera volverme millonaria casándome con yoh , ni siquiera te tendría que aguantar!-soltó tamao , anna se quedo paralizada con lo que acababa de oír, esa tal tamao estaba con yoh porque el tenía dinero ….pero lo que la inquietaba ahora era si yoh sabía ese detalle ….

Cuando bruscamente se abrió la puerta de la entrada , como ambas estaban en silencio , el sonido de la puerta las sobresalto a las dos …

-si le dices algo a yoh ..te mato me oíste? No quiero que por tu culpa mis planes de viajar a Francia y de tener una casa enorme! Te juro que te mato a ti y a yoh si le dices algo-y esa fue la ultima palabra de tamao , ya que salio corriendo al encuentro de yoh ,

-anna callo en la silla como quien tira una bolsa de papas , encima de una silla . dejo caer todo su peso sobre la silla , lo que acababa de escuchar la había dejado rara , pensando que era lo que le pasaba , yoh iba a arruinar su vida casándose con tamao y aunque por un lado quería a yoh para ella ….

- que bueno que llegaste yoh! Tienes que decirle a anna que valla a comprar comida a la tienda de alado , no me cocino la comida francesa que le dije – se escuchaba decir a tamao desde la entrada

- yo voy no te preocupes- se escucho a yoh decir en la entrada mientras se acercaba a la cocina

Anna lo vio entrar y también sintió las ganas de abrasarlo y decirle todo …pero no podía , lo quisiera o no el tono amenazador de tamao , la había dejado pensando…pero dejaría que yoh muriera por su culpa, escondió la cabeza entre las manos y las apoyo en la mesa ….

-anna? Estas bien?- escucho que el preguntaban muy cerca de ella pero no sabía que le pasaba pero no tenía ganas de mirarlo , ni de levantarse ….-anna , - escucho que yoh se sentaba a su lado , y sabía que la miraba fijamente , pero ella no podía mirarlo

-estoy bien …-contesto anna , pero reconoció que su voz se escuchaba temblorosa e insegura …y al parecer yoh también lo noto ….

Y delicadamente le levanto la cara ,

--…q..que te pasa anna?-preguntó yoh ya con un tono preocupado en la voz .

-nada!-grito anna –poniéndose de pie temblorosamente – voy a comprar la cena – grito anna , tomando un bolso y partiendo a la salida .

Yoh se quedo parado en medio de la cocina , confundido , no sabía el porque ella estaba tan rara , antes solía insultarlo o al menos decirle una frase graciosa pero irónica , y …ya no le hablaba ...

Lo que mas odiaba era ir a comprar , odiaba que tamao la mandara , y mas al lugar que ella mas odiaba …la condenada tienda …de verdad lo detestaba …la gente era lenta , nunca encontraba lo que quería y las cajas estaban llenas , y mas los días viernes …los chicos que te "ayudaban" con las cosas eran torpes y se demoraban siglos …

.y de gruñido entro en la tienda …era una tienda de gente con dinero , y habían comidas internacionales en cada pasillo , un pasillo para cada país , ..fundió el ceño en señal de enojo y con la mirada recorrió los pasillos para encontrar el de Francia …

.lo encontró , era uno de los últimos, camino en dirección al pasillo …dando zancadas..

Mientras en otra parte otra persona daba zancadas también….

-yoh! Ya te dije que no quiero que esa anna siga trabajando aquí! Me molesta y hace todo mal!- gritaba tamao , moviendo las manso en señal evidente de enojo , y golpeaba el piso con el pie izquierdo …mientras su receptor estaba viendo un canal de películas y a ratos le ponía atención ..

-tamao…no exageres corre!- le gritaba yoh a la TV , mientras tamao se enfurecía a ratos con la "atención" que le prestaba yoh .

yoh ¡ escúchame!-le gritaba tamao desde atrás del sillón …para ponerse enfrente de la tv , acaparando la intención de yoh.

-tamao….no voy a echar a anna , por tus caprichos!- le dijo , yoh , poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí.

Cuando yoh salio de la vista de tamao , quien estaba enfurecida….

-asi? Con que no la vas a echar …..bueno ..entonces yo misma me voy a encargar de que se valla…..-dijo tamao ,mientras en su rostro se formaba una retorcida sonrisa

Anna caminaba por las calles mientas pensaba que hacer….y …trataba de equilibrar todas las bolsas que traía … no me dejare vencer ….nunca he sido de las que escapan ….ya vas a ver tamao …..

Continuara

Bueno espero que les aya gustado mucho…n-n ya lo sigo luego salgo de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo para escribir!bueno bye bye

Anni-fer : gracias por tu review , bueno si quieres luego pongo una escena de pilikaxlen pero tengo que pensar en como ponerla jejee bueno cuídate mucho ..y te prometo la escena ….

Zahia vlc : sep , yo también odio a tamao XD pero nunca se va a quedar con yoh ,….lamento agregarla pero es que era para tener mas acción …cuídate bye bye

Starfire-yumi :sip , para anna debió ser doloroso oir eso auque sea inconcientemente ella lo quiere …bueno y el papel de tamao ahora es la que todos odian Iquique la voy a hacer detestable …y siempre va a meter en problemas a anna …pero el fic es annaxyoh así que tamao no cabe ahí .jeje cuídate

Zilia k : si la llegada de tamao no es nada bueno ,…pero …va a servir de mucha ayuda para que anna se de cuenta de muchas cosas que siente n-n bueno te cuidas


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento la ortografía es que yo y los acentos no somos compatibles …gomen …voy a corregirlo antes de subirlo n-n U perdón ..y también lamento la demora del capitulo anterior …ammmm...bueno aqui las dejo para que lean ...adie...

Capitulo 7

Solo por ti

Se había paseado por la habitación al menos cincuenta veces en una hora , estaba desesperada , tenía que decirle la verdad a yoh …pero no sabía si eso era lo mejor , la verdad ella no solía escapar de los problemas pero esto la superaba….cerro los ojos y respiro hondo , ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que tamao había dicho sus verdaderas intenciones con yoh y eso la incomodaba ,

Paso varias horas meditándolo hasta que decidió decirle la verdad a yoh . tomando su cartera se fue directo a las grandes oficinas de asakura

en una cafetería bastante lejos de anna estaba la que generaba los problemas de la rubia , sentada con una chica de cabello morado que la miraba aburrida .

-bueno , al menos los padres de yoh no aprobaran a anna ,-dijo tamao moviendo la mano en la que sostenía un cigarrillo – es decir ….ellos me han aprobado desde que me conocieron ,y bueno me aprueban …los tengo el la palma de la mano .

-si es así .. porque te preocupas tanto?-le pregunto la chica de cabello morado , quien sostenía la cabeza con una mano tratando de evitar el quedarse dormida , ante la conversación de su amiga que era un tanto…repetitiva ….

-como quieres que no me preocupe? Esa chica es extraña no se , tiene a yoh muy raro desde que llego , se la pasa mirándola ….si sus padres no la aceptan …es probable que la chica haga algo –termino tamao

-mm..-soltó la chica – y si …bueno usas tu plan en contra de ella …me explico-comenzó a decir al ver la cara de tamao la cual parecía no entenderla – este vas donde los padres de yoh y les dices que anna esta usando a yoh , que se quiere casar con el por su dinero …quedarían indignados …no la querrían ver nunca mas .- dijo la chica levantando una ceja .

-buen plan yuri ! Es excelente , enseguida voy a decirles ,…te lo agradezco – dijo poniéndose de pie , y tomando su cartera – te dejo la cuenta –le grito a distancia a yuri quien solo suspiro y tomo otro sorbo de té .

a kilómetros de distancia de encontraba anna , enfrente de las empresas asakura , es enorme , se dijo anna al mirar las cuadras que cubría la empresa .al entrar , no se dedico a mirar la empresa por dentro sino que entro corriendo y se topó con la oficina de la secretaria .

-en que le puedo ayudar?-le pregunto la joven secretaria quien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa que anna no respondió.

-necesito hablar con yoh asakura!- le grito anna a la pobre chica que casi se va de espaldas .

-amm…el señor asakura esta en una reunión muy importante en el tercer piso , no sale hasta las …-y la chica paro en seco al ver que a la chica a la cual le hablaba había salido corriendo , hacia el ascensor .

anna apretó el botón que se enumeraba con el 3, y moviendo el pie contra el poso maldecía lo lentos que eran estas cosas .

al llegar al piso 3 anna vio un amplio pasillo , y al fondo una puerta enorme ,a l acercarse corriendo , choco con varias ramas de plantas que estaban puestas al lado de las paredes , la puerta se agrandaba con cada zancada que ella daba , era de madera y enorme y no solo era una puerta sino que eran dos , pero anna ya había visto ese tipo de puertas en su antiguo canal .

la puerta decía "salón de reuniones" en letras doradas , claro que anna no hizo caso a las letras doradas y agarrando las manillas doradas entró , el ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atención de los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa ,estaban empresarios muy viejos , a excepción de yoh , quien la miraba atónito , anna lo agarro del brazo pero yoh no se paro .

-anna… que haces aquí?-le pregunto yoh al ver que la rubia había arruinado su reunión.

-yoh , no vendría si no fuera importante , de verdad necesito hablarte – le dijo anna quien tenía cara de preocupación , y lo miraba suplicante con la intención de que el cediera .

-esta es una reunión importante ….y….-pero fue interrumpido por anna .

-esto también lo es!-le grito anna quien comenzaba a oírse temblorosa .

-me imagino anna pero….-comenzó cuando uno de los viejos empresarios lo miro . e yoh callo enseguida en señal de respeto , ya que el viejo quería hablar , o al menos así lo hizo notar

-yoh , ve nosotros veremos las propuestas , yo te las dejo en la oficina mañana por la mañana , uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar , - dijo y dirigió su mirada a anna , quien le sonrió a penas , ese hombre tenía un aspecto muy amable y expresaba ternura , incluso cuando hablaba , lo hacia tiernamente .

-señor , yamato , este , no quiero molestarlo , es mejor que anna vuelva mas rato – le dijo mirando a anna con cara de que tenía que irse , anna podía haber esperado pero algo le decía que no debía esperar que tenía que decirlo ahora .

Anna iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a un señor , bastante adulto , con el cabello castaño y ojos negros , era muy parecido a yoh, pero lo que vio después no le agrado nada …estaba tamao junto al señor y tenía una leve sonrisa , eso no puede ser anda bueno , se dijo para si anna ….

- yoh , hijo necesito hablar con tigo ahora – dijo el señor que tenía un tono fuerte y amenazador ,

-papá estoy en una reunión , tiene que ser ahora?- pregunto yoh , un poco aburrido de que el mundo no lo dejara seguir con su reunión .

-asakura ..-interrumpió uno de los empresarios de su reunión – continuaremos con la reunión mañana , ya que es evidente que no vamos a poder seguir – dijo y metiendo todos sus papeles en un maletín abandono la sala , y los demás lo siguieron.

Yoh dejo caer todo su peso en la silla y puso su mano en la sien .

-era una reunión importante, …que pasa anna?- dijo mirando a la chica .

-esta es la anna de la que me hablaste linda?-dijo el padre de yoh dirigiéndose a tamao quien puso cara de borrego a medio degollar y asintió tristemente .

Anna no podía entender nada , pero por el tono de voz de el padre de yoh , le dio hasta miedo , de lo que habría echo tamao .

-ven!-le grito a anna , y agarrándole el brazo la trato de arrastrar fuera de la habitación .

- no me ponga un dedo encima!- le dijo anna soltándose de el padre de yoh .

La estas empeorando anna pensó tamao con una sonrisa ..gracias….idiota….

-papá , me quieres explicar que rayos significa esto!-le grito yoh parándose de su asiento , quien no podía creer porque había tratado tan mal a anna .-porque la tratas así?-le grito ..

Tamao se puso las manos sobre la cara y comenzó a gemir , y salió corriendo, el padre de yoh le dio una mala cara a anna y salió tras la chica , yoh se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la silla y miro hacia afuera .

-que ocurre anna?-le pregunto dirigiéndole una sonrisa , a anna quien se acerco y lo miro a los ojos .

-yoh ..este …yo emmm….. he quedado callada pero , me canse de hacerlo y creo que esta mal , …quiero decir que descubrí es decir …tamao me dijo que se quería casar con tigo p-- - otra vez la puerta se abrió dejando ver al indignado padre de yoh .

-que derecho tienes tu?-le grito a anna quien se sobresalto pero lo miraba desafiante –que derecho tienes de meterte entremedio de un compromiso tan hermoso como el de tamao y mi hijo he!-le gritaba mientras comenzaba a acercarse –además acercarte a el por su dinero es un acto cobarde – le dijo a anna , quien había terminado de procesar todo ..

Tamao le había dicho al padre de yoh , que anna era la que quería a yoh por dinero , ..para ponerlo en su contra , ahora si estaba furiosa …esa tamao se la s iba a pagar ….

-papá de que hablas?- le dijo a yoh , quien no entendía nada , y le dirigía a miradas a anna en busca de respuestas que la rubia no pudo responder .

Yoh le creería a ella o a su padre y a tamao? …le verdad no quería saber la respuesta si esta le favorecía a tamao …

-hijo mío , eres muy inocente esta …mujer , se acerco a ti por tu dinero , para separarte a ti de tamao , la pobre esta destrozada no sabía que hacer y tubo que recurrir a mi – dijo el y puso cara de compasión al decir tamao ….

Yoh miro a anna parecía muy desorientado , no entendía nada …pero lo que decía su padre no tenía sentido…el mismo le había pedido a anna que fuera a trabajar con el …y ella era solo su sirvienta , nada mas ……o …quizás para el …si ….

-papá fui yo quien le ofrecido el trabajo a anna , ella no me lo pidió…déjame hablar a solas con anna – le pidió a su padre con cara suplicante y este accedió se fue , pero no iba a dejar que anna descansara en paz….

-anna …que ocurre?-le pregunto yoh preocupado al ver la cara de anna …se le había adelantado ,…tamao era muy inteligente …sabía como jugar sucio …pero anna no iba a dejarse vencer …

-hace unas semanas….la vez que llegaste tarde del trabajo …..hable con tamao y …ella me dijo que se quería casar con tigo por interés y…que ,...si yo me entrometía te mataría a ti y a mi ….- anna bajo la cabeza …yo no me creerá …….pensó mientras una lagrima le caía por el rostro …y se preguntaba porque estaba llorando el que mataran a yoh era un detalle que no le importaba ,...y menos que se casara con tamao …..me estoy engañando….so me importa yoh ..si me importa lo que piense , e incluso si se casara son una piedra le iba a importar ..si le importaba lo que el pensara ..si el le creía lo que el sintiera …..

………lo quería mucho ….y recién se estaba dando cuenta ,...nunca debió entrar a trabajar con el….nunca debió aceptar el trabajo …nunca debió…enamorarse de yoh asakura…….

-anna ...- le dijo yoh pero no pudo escuchar nada mas , ya que yoh se acerco lentamente , podían sentir sus respiraciones …anna sonrió cuando los labios de yoh tocaron los suyos , pero a la vez sintió que hacia algo incorrecto ..algo en besar a yoh no estaba bien …sentía que esto lo cambiaria todo …….. ese beso hizo que anna se diera cuenta de lo que yoh sentía por ella y a decir verdad la respuesta no le pareció nada de mal …..pero sabía que algo tendría que hacer con tamao …..

-nos iremos si es necesario…- le dijo yoh separarse – quiero estar con tigo ….que me sonrías .. solo a mi …aunque la solución sea irnos lejos a una casa abandonada …. Solo por ti ….– dijo yoh mirándola con ternura .

-estas loco! No voy a vivir en medio de la nada me oíste? – le dijo a yoh en un tono burlón .

-como usted diga jefa – le dijo yoh sonriendo . anna dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de yoh quien la abrazo ... y sonreía a la vez , se sentía feliz ,como nunca se había sentido y todo gracias a anna ….

Pero tamao no se iba a quedar atrás no le iban a derrumbar lo que le costo años construir …nadie le iba a quitar a yoh asakura..nadie le iba a quitar sus viajes ni sus autos ….nadie …..y tenía a los padres de yoh como arma y claro que la iba a usar ……

Continuara …….

Esta cap lo escribí de volada mientras veía unos videos de cuando era chica XD buenos tiempos…joijojo bueno me preocupe de la ortografía … si hay algún error es culpa del Word que no me aviso …espero que les aya gustado …es muy intrigante ..y viene lo mejor ….

Minamo : me preocupe de las faltas de ortografía lo juro! Gracias por el consejo tienes razón es muy molesto leer algo que tenga mala ortografía y no entenderlo …muchas gracias por avisarme …cuídate mucho

Zilia k : sep ..tamao trae problemas , pero le da emoción si no quien le habría abierto los ojos a anna? De seguro descubrirlo ella sola le tomado un par de años y me costaría rellenar jejejeje weno gracias , me encanta que me escriba s n.n cuidate mucho un besote bye

Starfire-yumi : me gustaría ahogar a tamao en una piscina lastima que sabe nadar -.-III …pero quizá la mate cuando ya no aporte en nada .wajajajaj , buscare en alguna parte alguna de las diversas armas de tortura y mutilación de una amiga ,haber cual tortura le queda bien XDD …pero vamos a tener que esperar un poco para verla sufrir…pero valdrá la pena jejeje bueno amiga cuidate mucho ..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Recapacitando

La canción de la pantera rosa la despertó de su sueño , eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana anna soñolienta , tanteo la masita del lado de su cama en busca de su celular , lo encontró junto a un baso de agua , y soñolienta lo contesto …

-diga?-dijo anna con un bostezo, y esperando que fuera un número equivocado para así colgar luego .

-señorita anna kyoyama? – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono , anna no la reconoció , pero a juzgar por la hora , no sería nada raro.

-si , con ella – respondió sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos .

-es probable que usted no me reconozca la voz ya que solo hablamos un ratito , dijo la mujer , pero anna seguía sin entender nada –me explico – dijo aclarándose la voz – soy Constance Habbot, y soy la directora de la película en la que usted izo la audición , recuerda?-le pregunto la joven , anna comenzó a entender lo que pasaba

Una semana atrás había visto en el periódico un anuncio en el que solicitaban a una actriz ,para una película que sería filmada en Nueva Zelanda , había ido a la audición para el papel protagónico, y prometieron llamarla ….

-si , me acuerdo …..para la película no?-pregunto anna y notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso , estaba muy emocionada , era su sueño trabajar en una película en la cual además sería protagonista …

-me alegro , bueno primero que nada , lamento la hora , y llamaba para felicitarla por que a usted le daré el papel de la protagonista , la película se filmara en Nueva Zelanda en Wellington , el avión parte el 22 de diciembre , tiene un mes para arreglar todo ….si acepta el trabajo - dijo Constance , quien esperaba ansiosa una respuesta .

-si , estaré en el aeropuerto ese día …ammm…a que hora?-le preguntó anna sacando un calendario de la pared y un lápiz .

-los pasajes están para el día viernes 22 a las 4:00 a.m. ,- dijo la chica muy alegre .

-excelente , ahí voy a estar gracias - dijo anna colgando el teléfono , y con el lápiz anoto en el calendario "viaje a Nueva Zelanda 4:00 a.m." y con un suspiro lo volvió a colgar …

No sabía que estaba haciendo , era un país totalmente diferente , hablaban otro idioma , y no conocía a nadie ….y tendría que dejar a yoh tamao ….

Porque yoh, no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que la atraía a ella …era muy distinto a ella pero…..quizá el trabajo allá la iba a despejar a ayudarla a olvidarse de el …y se tapo con la sábana y se durmió ……

Mas tarde , eran las 10:00 p.m. y había una chica en frente de una casa muy grande , y llena de flores , pero era un paisaje que ella veía a diario , la rosada tenía unos lentes de sol , un vestido rosado con cuello en v , largo y unas botas negras …se froto los ojos y respiro hondo …..

-vamos! Tamao , tu puedes , solo derrama unas cuantas lágrimas sobre la madre de yoh y listo , y si veo a su padre mejor todavía!...

Toco la puerta y una mujer de cabellos castaños largos amarrados a una trenza, con ojos castaños y parecía muy joven , y al mirar quien era la responsable del escándalo de la puerta sonrió .

-querida Tamao , hola cielo , que pasa?-dijo al ver la cara que ponía tamao , aunque estaba actuando , lo hacía bastante bien –pasa ….estas llorando que ocurre?- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella y muy preocupada siguió a la chica hasta que esta se sentó en un sillón y se echo a llorar , la mujer preocupada se acerco y le acaricio la espalda para ver si eso la calmaba pero tamao seguía llorando .

-corazón que pasa?- dijo la mujer y la miro con cara de madre , y le tomo la mano – eres como mi hija , has cuidado de yoh y pronto vas a ser parte de mi familia …que pasa? puedes confiar en mi – y con eso termino , tamao levanto la cabeza y se seco las lagrimas , las cuales no tenían motivo de ser …ya que era una actuación ….

-es que …..yoh conoció a una chica llamada anna y parece que se enamoro de ella pero ella solo lo busca por plata ……- y rompió a llorar – y yo lo amo – dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos .

-no corazón el nunca haría eso ..el te ama..o mi niña –dijo y la abrazo mientras tamao sonreía maliciosamente

Lo conseguí prepárate anna , que tengo a sus padres de mi lado ……..

Cuando tocaron la puerta , la madre de yoh se separo de tamao , haciéndole cariño en la espalda y fue a abrir….

-hao , que temprano …- dijo la madre de yoh , cerrando la puerta tras ella y besando a hao en la mejilla .

-si es que olvide unas facturas..-dijo sonriéndole a su madre – lady Estela - le dijo , así llamaba hao a su madre ,quien asintió y lo miro en busca de una respuesta a su llamado.

-me sirves un te?-le pregunto a su madre con cara suplicante , su madre sonriendo , y con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina y cerro la puerta .

Tamao miraba a hao ,y el le devolvio una sonrisa algo torpe y a las vez parecía juguetona , cuando abrió los ojos desorbitadamente ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir señas indico a hao que se sentara cerca de ella , el hizo caso pero con un suspiro …

-olle hao ...tu en la secundaria tenías una novia a la que nunca olvidaste …por lo que me has comentado no?-le pregunto tamao , hao la miro sorprendido , era evidente para el que ella quería algo…cuando hacia esas preguntas que se iban por las ramas quería decir que algo tejía entre manos ….y esta no iba a ser la excepción ….

-si, su nombre era anna…..porque lo preguntas?-le pregunto hao , temiendo de las raras ideas de la chica …..

-y …de casualidad no es la que trabaja para yoh?-le pregunto tamao con una pícara sonrisa …

-a donde quieres llegar?-le pregunto hao , tamao ante la pregunta le dio una sonrisa cómplice .

-se que aún te gusta hao….y ..también se que a tu hermano le gusta…y que ahora te lleva ventaja ..pero podemos hacer algo – dijo tamao , acomodándose en el sillón y pensando en las palabras precisas para decir su plan …tratar con hao no era simple…..tenía que decir las palabras correctas para que sonara de alguna manera favorable para hao …- como yo tengo interés en yoh y tu en anna …..-pero fue interrumpida por hao.

-quieres separarlos , para casarte con yoh …mas bien …con sus tarjetas de crédito y su amplia cuenta bancaria y quieres que te ayude a separarlo de anna no?- dijo hao , quien había resumido la historia de una manera muy fácil cosa que a tamao le había tomado tiempo …

-exacto ..me ayudaras?- le pregunto tamao , la verdad el aporte de hao le ayudaría a facilitar el trabajo pero ..si el le decía que no tenia una solución bastante sencilla…matar a anna….

-ummm…sabes no me gustaría dejar a yoh en manos de una interesada como tu…quien me daría prestamos si tu te lo acabas todo?- dijo hao con una mirada divertida …

-bueno es eso o mato a anna- dijo tamao tajante , y dirigió su mirada a sus uñas , ahora pintadas rosa pálido….

-esta bien …pero nada me mandarme, ni de amenazas , ya que tengo evidencias sufrientes para chantajearte a ti…-tamao dirigió su cabeza bruscamente , cosa que le dio dolor en el cuello .- no me mires así…..acaso crees que no me di cuenta que engañabas a yoh con horo?-dijo hao , tamao no respondió..sabia que era verdad lo que el decía , pero porque sabía el?

Mas rato en la casa de yoh , una muchacha rubia se peleaba con los artefactos de la cocina , que con el tiempo parecían odiarla mas , ya que le hacían la vida difícil al no funcionar …

-alohaaa annita!-grito yoh desde la puerta de la cocina parecía feliz ..como siempre pensó anna .

-ya te llevo la comida- le dijo anna a yoh quien asintió y se acerco a anna abrazándola por la espalda .

-aun no puedo creer que tamao sea así –dijo yoh apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de anna .

-nunca terminas de conocer a la gente …ahora quítate de encima que tengo que trabajar – le dijo a yoh , quien se rió despacio , la verdad ni el mismo sabia como aguantaba el carácter de anna …pero el propio carácter de la joven lo atraía y era su carácter único el que lo hacia quererla mas ….

-me sonríes un poco?- le pregunto yoh a anna rezando para que esta no le respondiera con un golpe , la chica paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro asombrada..

-perdón?-le pregunto anna a yoh , quien creía no haber escuchado bien .

-si me sonríes un poco …nunca te he visto sonreír …vamos solo una vez….para mi- suplico yoh , y le dio una de las mas inocentes miradas …..

-idiota….- dijo anna pero la frase la acompaño con una sonrisa ..que aunque para los demás solo sea una sonrisa mas ..para anna esa era la primera sonrisa que le daba a alguien y para yoh era la muestra de cariño mas grande que anna le pudo dar , ya que el sabía lo mucho que a anna le costaba sonreír...

-tu idiota- le contesto yoh riendo y ayudando a anna a servir la comida, no sin antes darle un corto beso a anna , pero son que ellos se dieran cuenta estaba tamao mirándolos desde la ventana , pero no estaba sola , si no que estaban con ella el padre de yoh …

-yo mismo voy a encargarme de que saquen a anna de este país para siempre! Voy a matarla si se sigue acercando a yoh!- grito el padre de yoh , mientras trataba de abrir la puerta .

-yoh-le dijo anna a yoh mientas yoh , agarraba a anna de la mano y la guiaba a lo que se conocía como patio trasero … que haces?-le pregunto yoh mientras este la llevaba a la pared .

-vamos a saltar la pared y a escapar – dijo yoh- sube – le dijo a anna

que!- le grito anna

-rápido anna sube!- le dijo yoh señalando la pared .

-pero no mires!-le ordeno a yoh , quien se dio vuelta .

Al subir la pared y llegar a la calle yoh le saco la alarme al auto y con señas le ordeno a anna que subiera ….ninguno de los dos sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero eran observados por tamao y el padre de yoh , quien parecía tener una idea de cómo solucionar las cosas .

-diremos que yoh fue secuestrado por esa mujer …. No tendrá a donde ir mas que a la cárcel ..y yo me encargare de ello – dijo el padre de yoh mientras veía el auto alejarse ….

-que?-se sobresalto tamao – diremos que fue secuestrado por anna?-le dijo tamao al padre de yoh , quien tenía una perversa sonrisa

-si ….y anna ira a prisión- le dijo y se volteo hacia la casa ….

Continuara …

En el próximo capitulo prometo persecuciones jeje y también escenas románticas ...jeje y al final muerte a tamao jijiji …

Nadeshiko malfoy : no importa mas vale tarde que nunca jaja , bueno gracias por todo y sigue mandando jijij me encanta leerlos ….

Anni-fer : a todos les cae mal en mi fic ..y esa es la idea tener a alguien a quien culpar por las desgracias y con quien practicar insultos jejej bueno bye bye

Minamo : lamento enserio la ortografía , es que escribo muy rápido …jeje y no alcanzo a corregir nada , si lo hiciera me tomaría le doble en subirlo ..y bueno no creo que les guste esa idea…bueno gracias por los consejos are lo posible

Starfire-yumi :gracias , tu también eres genial y me subes el autoestima ;; gracias! Por seguir el fic! Y por mandar reviews! Cuidate mucho mucho jaj y voy a considerar las ideas para torturarla ..no te preocupes que sea lo que sea le va a doler jijij

Misado k : me sorprendió tu review , nunca imagine que leyeras mi fic o.o bueno la vida esta llena de sorpresas jejej bueno gracias! Me alegra que te guste …y cuando tenga tiempo paso los demás..cuando se me kite la lata jaja besos bye

Anna kyouyama a :jajaja gracias , y como casi todo el mundo ¡tambien odiamos a tamao! No eres la única jajaja estoy considerando hacer un fanclub anti-tamao ,….ejee bueno bye bye …ya estoy dando lata

Annadono: jajaj somos muchas las que odiamos a tamao jejej ya seremos felices cuando la torture

Ferchii-misuzu :gracias me gusta que lo sigas ¡! Tratare de actualizar mas pronto jijiij pero bueno espero que te siga gustando cuidate


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 

Sorry but we are not perfect

Anna no sabía si era el auto o era ella , pero cada minuto encerrada con yoh se le hacía eterno y el silencio ayudaba a que la incomodidad de anna aumentara .

-adonde vamos?- le pregunto anna a yoh quien parecía preguntarse lo mismo ya que su cara expresaba preocupación .

-la verdad no lo se , supongo que a alguna parte lejos de la capital , no se …que te parece algún lugar con playa?- le pregunto yoh , le dio una sonrisa junto con la pregunta y aunque trataba de aparentar tranquilidad , se notaba que el estaba tan nervioso como anna .

-supongo que si …- concluyo anna y dirigió su mirada a la ventana , todo se iba alejando …la verdad anna no sabía que estaba haciendo quería estar con yoh pero a que precio podía cumplirse ese sueño? No sabía cuanto estaba dispuesta a dar ni cuanto le iba a costar pero hasta ahora no era nada fácil …

El constante golpe que se producía al contacto del pie de tamao con el suelo , lo estaba molestando y en su casa no estaba la situación muy cómoda , su madre lloraba como nunca lo había echo , su padre gritaba en el teléfono a una persona que al parecer era un policía …y la chica que estaba a su lado trataba de su actuación de tristeza fuera creíble y golpeaba el piso con el pie …

Pero el sonido del corte del teléfono fue lo que lo despisto de su acumulación de rabia.

-que pasa con mi niño?-pregunto la madre de yoh mirando con los ojos llorosos a su esposo que acababa de cortar la comunicación con la oficina de policías .

-lo van a buscar no te preocupes , esa mujer no debe de ser tan inteligente ..deja de llorar que va a volver luego – dijo sonriéndole a su mujer que se seco las lágrimas, se puso de pie y partió a si cuarto .

La casa que había elegido yoh era bonita , no muy grande , al menos no como la anterior , pero si era grande . estaba llena de jardines y olía a playa , el celular de yoh sonó , pero el antes de contestar revisó el número de quien lo llamaba y al ver que era de la empresa , lo contesto .

-diga?….a Mey ….que pasa?.. a si es que me di unas vacaciones jejej si , no vuelvo hasta como un mes jejejej , si …..no… de acuerdo nos vemos , y colgó el teléfono , al ver que anna lo miraba perpleja en busca de una explicación el chico entendió la indirecta –jeje era mi secretaria Mey , quería saber porque no había ido hoy a trabajar jejej y le dije que me di unas vacaciones – y luego miro su teléfono m- lo mejor será apagarlo…por si nos rastrean – dijo y apagó el teléfono , para luego guardarlo en una mochila que había traído .

-bien , que tal una vuelta por la playa?- le dijo a anna mirándola con una sonrisa , parecía mas tranquilo pero aun en su voz se notaba miedo … ..

caminaron por largo rato y se sentaron en la arena , como era invierno la playa normalmente estaba vacía y hacía frío por lo que a las seis de la tarde , ni los niños jugaban en la arena .

yoh abrazo a anna por la espalda mientras ella contemplaba el mar , en el que se reflejaban las nubes grises del cielo .

-crees de verdad que esto esta bien?- dijo anna con la vista fija en el agua .

-no se , depende de por donde lo mires …- dijo yoh , y anna lo miro buscando una explicación a la incoherente frase .

-mira …hay dos chicos que se aman y se escaparon para estar juntos y así ser felices…y por otro lado …un chico esta engañando a su prometida y además se escapo para quedarse con la mujer que ama , dejando a su prometida sola …- termino y miro a anna , quien después de lo que había dicho yoh quedo mas confundida , la verdad no era que le diera pena arruinar el matrimonio de tamao , lo que en realidad le preocupaba era lo que podía llegar a hacer tamao con tal de conseguir su codiciado viaje a Francia ..

-mmm…no se que diablos ago en medio de la nada con tigo- era la pregunta que anna se había echo desde que llego a la playa con yoh .. pero no esperaba que le dieran una respuesta …y al parecer no tenia a nadie que le respondiera .,..

-te quiero annita – dijo yoh abrazando mas fuerte a anna , no quería que eso terminara nunca , pero sabía que no podría abrazar a anna para siempre , un presentimiento se lo decía y aunque trataba de ignorarlo no podía , y aunque fuera solo un rato tenía que aprovechar a anna ...el celular de anna , con la canción de la pantera rosa , rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos …..

-a pantera rosa?- se burlo yoh al escuchar la melodía del teléfono de anna , pero era evidente que a anna no le hacía gracia , y le dio una mirada acecina .

-diga?- dijo anna al ver que la quien llamaba era su amiga pilika , a la que no había visto hace meses .

-anna! Acabo de ver en el noticiero que tu secuestraste a un chico ¡! Como es eso anna?- le grito en el teléfono pilika , anna no entendía nada los gritos de pilika la estaban dejando sorda .

-acaban de decir en las noticias ..lo están repitiendo ..espera – y tamao en un rápido movimiento puso el teléfono junto al parlante de la tv .

-estamos en la oficina de policías donde se investiga un secuestro que ocurrió recientemente , esta tarde cerca de las 1 , el joven empresario de unos 20 años conocido como yoh asakura fue secuestrado por una mujer identificada como la , conocida actriz anna kyouyama , la mujer lo había secuestrado por motivos que desconocemos pero los policías han hecho todo lo que esta a su alcance , y aquí estamos con la prometida del joven …- se escucho la reportera , pero anna no pudo oír nada mas ya que la portadora del teléfono lo aparto de la tv.

-ahora vez lo que digo?- dijo pilika , anna aún se encontraba asombrada por la noticia , tamao era demasiado rápida y sacaba provecho de todas las situaciones , para que estas le favorecieran , no podía creerlo , estaba dispuesta a vivir en la playa y a aprender a cocinar , pero no estaba dispuesta a ir a la cárcel …-anna? Dime que no fuiste , se que es un mal entendido anna .- termino pilika con una voz temblorosa.

-claro que es un mal entendido pilika! Yo no lo secuestre ….yoh …es decir …no lo entenderías pero yo no lo secuestre – le grito anna a pilika quien respiro tranquila

-te creo anna , cuídate mucho y….si me necesitas llámame- dijo la chica y corto el teléfono dejando a anna , con , el celular en la mano y con ganas de llorar …. Desde que hao la dejo se prometió a si misma nunca mas enamorarse de alguien y ahora se daba cuenta de cuan bueno hubiera sido , no romper la promesa …el enamorarse de yoh solo le había traído problemas ….. entre las peleas con tamao , y el odio que sentían los padres de yoh por ella .. pero esto …ir a la cárcel …eso era demasiado …cuando iba a parar esto? Tenía que hacerlo luego …

la solución era irse a Nueva Zelanda sola , y dejar atrás todo lo que le había traído problemas , encontrar una nueva vida y encontrar en ella algo que le agradara mas , que el amor que le tenía a yoh se convirtiera en un recuerdo y no en una tortura …estaba decidido …este mes sería el último junto a yoh …

Yoh estaba muy contento de haber pasado las ultimas dos semanas junto a anna , ella era la mujer que mas quería en el mundo era bonita y con su propio carácter , le gustaba mucho su forma de ser …podía pasar horas mirándola aunque la chica no le dijera nada y se preguntaba el como podía soportar tanto tiempo aguantando sus bromas pesadas ……pero la quería mucho….

Anna estaba en el jardín se había sentado bajo un árbol a descansar un poco , miro su mano y sonrió al ver las distintas formas que se formaban a causa de la sombra que formaban las hojas …cerro los ojos y se acomodo , tenía que hacerlo , la decisión estaba tomada ….¡tu puedes anna, se dio ánimos la chica y se sentó y dejo sobre sus piernas una hoja de papel blanca y un lápiz …y con un suspiro comenzó a escribir …..

_Querido yoh :_

_Me costo mucho tomar esta decisión , probablemente es la decisión m_as _difícil de mi vida …esto se acabo yoh , no somos dos niños con un amor prohibido en el que _ _tengamos que escapar para estar juntos …eres muy importante para mi y quizá tu te vallas de esta casa pero me costara sacarte de mi corazón y tal vez no me veas pero yo te voy a ver a ti en mis pensamientos siempre …lamento que esto tenga que acabar así , pero esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar...hay una frase que me va bien con esta carta …_

"_si nunca te hubiera dicho hola , jamás te tendría que decir adiós"_

_Anna_

Y con esa ultima frase y una lágrima que callo sobre la palabra adiós anna cerro la carta , entro en la casa dejando la carta sobre la mesa ,"tantas conversaciones en esa mesa …tantas peleas…tantas cosas que nos dijimos " y así tomo la cartera que había traído y salio .

Anna miro desde la calle la casa que había compartido con yoh las ultimas dos semanas , que le parecieron un paraíso , y con una sonrisa de nostalgia , se alejo caminando …llevándose los recuerdos de las dos semanas mas maravillosas se su vida …pero dejando en ella al ser al cual mas amaba en la vida .

Miro la puerta de esa casa con duda , no sabía si entrar o no ..pero no tenía otra solución. Toco la puerta aun arrepentida de lo que hacía . segundos después se escucharon pasos en la casa y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida chica d cabellos azules .

-anna- le dijo perpleja la chica .

-Pilika , tienes espacio en tu casa para la mujer mas tonta del mundo …-dijo sonriéndole torpemente , pilika se hizo a un lado para que anna entrara en la casa .

Yoh quien estaba destrozado por la partida de anna , aclaro los hechos con los policías y la gente que había acusado a anna de secuestrarlo , su madre al verlo lo abrazo y no le pidió muchas explicaciones , le bastaba saber que su hijo estaba bien y que nunca fue secuestrado . Tamao lo recibió feliz y mas aún al darse cuenta de que el venía solo , sin anna , la verdad no le importaba el que había pasado con ella , mientras yoh fuera para ella no le importaba lo que le pasara a la otra .

Mientras en la casa de yoh , todos lo abrazaban por su regreso , anna le explicaba lo sucedido a Pilika y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas que había contenido hace unas cuantas horas .

Pilika solo abrazo a su amiga y le dijo que botara todas las lágrimas que tuviera guardadas que ella iba a estar ahí para acompañarla y ayudarla a olvidar a yho , o vivir con el recuerdo …y que no estaba sola ...anna la abrazo de vuelta ..nunca antes le había agradecido su amistad pero ahora estaba muy feliz de tener a pilika de amiga…

-gracias por todo pilika, por no dejarme sola ,- dijo anna entre sollozos.

- cuando tus padres murieron me prometí a mi misma nunca dejarte sola , porque esas son las amigas ...-dijo pilika – deja de llorar que me haces llorar a mi! – termino pilika con una sonrisa ….

Continuara….

Ya me quedan pocos capítulos , si calculo bien deben ser unos …..tres o cuatro jiijiji lo tengo todo planeado (risa malvada) ..ejemmm…compostura …bueno espero les aya gustado jjejeje …..se aceptan aportes para la futura muerte de Tamao …hay que ser crueles ...sin compasión con tamao! Gracias por seguir el fic n-n y por mandar reviews me encanta leerlos ..a veces me rió sola y la gente me mira raro XD la impresión que les dejo no puede ser muy buena jojojojo… .. toy dando lata …

**Nota : voy a demorar un poco en actualizar los próximos capítulos tengo que estudiar muxho para los exámenes finales voy a hacer lo posible por no demorar tanto …solo les pido paciencia y comprensión ..pero el consuelo es que tengo tres meses en los que voy a escribir mucho lo prometo! **

Starfire-yumi: sip la madre de yoh es muy tierna n-n me inspire en una historia que me …..mejor me callo o nadie me podrá parar después XD , tranquila que si o si Tamao va a sufrir .. y no te preocupes que la madre de yoh lo ayudara mucho en el futuro a el y a anna jijij . bueno cuídate

Mondlicht weasley : gracias y ya reviso tu fic ..cuando termine los exámenes voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir y leer pero prometo leerlo n.n cuídate

Misato k :jajaja es lo que hay , tenía que haber alguien que le creyera a tamao que fuera como ella ..bueno jiji gracias por leer el fic ;; significa mucho para mi! Se agradece besos ¡

Zilia k : gracias niña o kyyaaaa de verdad me suben el autoestima! Gracias! Y no te preocupes que el fic bien dice YXA y ara honor a su nombre jojojo pero por mientras hay que ponerle acción bueno cuidate mucho mucho!

Ferchii-misuzu : jajaja alguna cualidad que tenga tamao …podríamos estar horas pensando en otra ….ya que no tiene muchas …pero bueno por alguna razón anna es actriz y tamao no XD pero en fin! Cuidate mucho ¡!


	10. Chapter 10

Dije me iba a demorar pero me hice un tiempito para escribir …aquí les dejo el cap jiji espero que les guste

Capitulo 10

Cada uno por su lado

Una chica de cabello celeste , trataba de equilibrar unas carpetas con una mano , y la otra mano descansaba en la manilla de la puerta principal , pilika era una famosa diseñadora de ropa , pero a causa de eso tenía mucho trabajo de lunes a domingo , y ahora que se acercaba navidad había un gran desfile , para promocionar su ropa , pero esto en vez de alegrarla la estresaba .

-a que hora te vas anna-chan?- le pregunto la chica casi perdiendo el equilibrio con todas las cosas , anna se puso en guardia por si tenía que correr a ayudarla a recoger la abrumadora cantidad de cosas .

-mañana como a las doce de la noche tengo q irme al aeropuerto , el pasaje esta para las cuatro y no voy a llegar atrasada . dijo anna con la vista fija en los papeles .

-bueno , entonces hoy voy a llegar temprano para despedirme – dijo pilika abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado .

-yo te ayudo – dijo anna corriendo hacia la puerta sosteniéndola y cerrándola al ver a lo lejos a pilika despidiéndose con cuidado . –a hacer maletas!- grito anna levantando ambos brazos y subiendo las escaleras.

Una mujer de cabello castaño , estaba en la puerta principal de su casa regañando a un chico , que la miraba un poco cansado del inútil intento de su madre por arreglar su presentación .

-hao asakura! No puedes ir con la camisa abierta y con zapatillas a trabajar! Tienes una reunión para arreglar las cosas con los empresarios en nueva Zelanda que te recuerdo tienes mañana …-el chico interrumpió a su madre besándole la mejilla , y mirándola con ternura ,

-no te sulfures lady estela , soy un caso perdido!-dijo hao saliendo de la casa , y su madre con un suspiro se fue a la cocina , donde encontró al otro de sus hijos quien soñoliento sacaba una naranja de la cesta ,

su madre lo miro con ternura y a la vez con procuración , conocía muy bien a sus hijos , y sabía que a yoh le pasaba algo , estaba así desde que volvió del supuesto secuestro . y decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con el quizás solo le hacía falta una conversación de madre e hijo , como las que solían tener cuando el era mas pequeño .

-yoh , cariño …- lo llamo su madre desde la puerta , el chico quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre ,se sobresalto y con el susto casi se le cae la naranja que tenía a medio comer en la mano – ven un poco … - lo llamo su madre el ver que tenía la atención del chico , yoh un poco sorprendido al repentino llamado de su madre la siguió

Se sentaron en un sofá que daba vista al patio , lleno de flores que tenía su madre.

-yho , se que algo te pasa .. soy muy perceptiva con tigo , y se que no eres feliz ..aunque no lo manifiestes literalmente – dijo su madre sacándole una amarga sonrisa a su hijo , con esto corroboro su hipótesis de lo que le pasaba a su hijo – es anna ..no?. finalizo , captando toda la atención de su hijo que la miraba sorprendido , siempre se había preguntado si su madre era adivina .

-si…..- dijo sin fijar la vista en un punto fijo – se que la amo y se que ella lo sabe ….- dijo yoh , la verdad no sabía como expresarse bien y opto por decir lo que sentía sin pensarlo – mamá este .. se que tu crees que ella es una interesada , pero no es así , la juzgan sin conocerla … a mi m e gusta de verdad , soy feliz con solo verla ..aunque ella no haga nada…. Pero ella se canso de estar siempre teniendo problemas con tamao y con ustedes ..y se ….fue ...- finalizo el chico , recibiendo a su vez el cálido abrazo de su madre .

-lo siento…..comprometiéndote con tamao , solo buscaba …mi felicidad , son considerar la tuya … y es que … tu eres un chico que … haber …- pauso su madre tratando de mentalizar y ordenar la frase...- mira con hao siempre ha sido fácil saber lo que le gusta , porque lo dice … cuando el era pequeño el decía con toda confianza lo que le desagradaba y lo que no , por eso era mas fácil saber lo que lo hacia feliz … pero tu hacías todo con gusto , sin manifestar desagrado en nada .. por lo que era mas difícil saber si lo que estabas haciendo era por placer u obligación …. – su madre levanto el mentón de su hijo y lo miro a los ojos – te propongo algo ….-dijo ella con mirada cómplice , lo que hizo que yoh la mirara con interés .

-que cosa?-pregunto interesado el chico .

- mira … hoy mismo …después de tu trabajo ….-aclaro la mujer - busca a anna y tráela a comer , ni tu padre ni tamao van a estar …así la podré conocer .. y te ayudare con todo – finalizo la mujer y le guiño un ojo a su hijo .

- gracias mamá!- la abrazo yoh , de verdad se lo agradecía …ahora se iba a dedicar a buscarla …

Una mujer rubia caminaba por las calles de Tokio , escuchando música , la verdad la música no era propio de la personalidad de anna , pero estaba muy contenta , por su nueva vida que empezaba muy pronto que escuchaba y cantaba música inconcientemente .

Hao quien estaba parado en un taco observo a la rubia pasar por su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces , le grito , pero fue en vano ya que la música de anna impedía que la voz de hao llegara a sus oídos , el chico se bajo del auto , ya que sabía que le iba a tomar tiempo para que pudiera avanzar y que mejor manera de matar el tiempo que hablando con anna

El chico se acerco cauteloso y la asusto por detrás , anna creyó que llegaría hasta la luna por el salto , y le funcio el seño a el chico que la miraba divertido .

-supe que te vas anna…. Pero sabes una buena noticia?- dijo hao divertido y ansioso por contárselo a anna .. pero por respuesta obtuvo silencio …- yo también voy a nueva Zelanda por un tiempo- dijo el chico sonriéndole divertidamente , pero al parecer a anna no le agradaba tanto la idea .

- bien por ti hao , ahora debo ir a comprar cosas importantes para el viaje y no voy a perder el tiempo acompañándote- dijo anna y se dio media vuelta y se fue .

Estaba cansado de buscarla por media cuidad , pero no se rendiría el solo pensar que ella estaría a su lado le daba fuerzas para correr una maratón si era necesario , miraba el reloj …ya habían pasado 8 horas desde que empezó su búsqueda.. cuando vio una delgada figura que se le hacía familiar …puso su cabeza a trabajar …pero eran las 12 de la noche y yoh tenia cansancio acumulado …no se le podía pedir mucho ….pero luego de un rao la reconoció , era una de sus amigas de infancia ; pilika … corrió hacia ella , casi tropezando con un bote de basura que estaba en el camino , reincorporándose , siguió a la chica .

-pilika!- le grito desde la calle de enfrente . la chica busco entre la oscuridad , para descubrir quien la había llamado pero no veía nada …

-aquí!- le grito un chico saltando para que la chica lo mirara , cuando el semáforo dio la luz verde para peatones , el chico corrió a donde su amiga la cual lo recibió con sorpresa ..

- hao?-le pregunto la chica al ver la cara del chico .

-jiji no , soy yoh …su hermano…yoh asakura – dijo el chico dándole importancia a su nombre .

-yoh? ……yoh…anna!- grito la chica repentinamente al procesar el nombre del chico … anna le había hablado de un tal yoh asakura .. pero pilika no se acordaba de que lo conocía .

-anna? … donde esta anna?-pregunto el chico mirando a todos lados , buscando a la rubia , pero solo vio árboles .

-no aquí….este anna …vivía con migo …- dijo la chica mostrando con una mano su casa .

-vivía?.. y donde vive ahora?-preguntó el chico a la chica quien parecía incomoda con la pregunta …

-ammm….este ….ella …ya no vive aquí…pero le prometí que no le diría a nadie donde esta!-le grito la chica a yoh , quien se estaba desesperando , su madre debe de estar durmiendo sobre la comida a estas alturas …

-por favor necesito saber donde esta anna!- le dijo el chico tomando a la chica por los hombros , ella quería decirle pero era una promesa ….al diablo el la ama!y yo estoy a favor de todas las historias de amor! Se dijo la chica examinando la mirada de preocupación de yoh …

-esta en el aeropuerto…si te apuras quizás la alcances antes de que se vaya – confesó la chica , y enseguida fue soltada por las manos del chico ,las cuales cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo … no podía creerlo era imposible que anna se fuera ….

- que…?- fue lo único que logro articular yoh ante la confesión de su amiga .

- le ofrecieron un papel protagónico en Nueva Zelanda , y ella acepto…..el avión parte a las 4:00a.m …- dijo la chica , a la cual se le humedecieron los ojos al pensar que no volvería a ver a su amiga en largo tiempo…la extrañaría ….incluso pelear con ella hacía su vida algo interesante y parte de la rutina .

Yoh seguía inmóvil …pilika levanto la mano y le dio un par de cachatedas en la cara , lo que hizo que el chico reaccionara .

-apúrate – le dijo la chica mientras se volvía para entrar en la casa ,

Yoh corrió a su auto , el cual estaba estacionado en su oficina , su celular sonó al tiempo en que el prendía el motor del auto . con una mano tomo el volante y con la otra contesto

-yoh , me tienes con la comida servida ….donde estas?- lo cuestiono su madre un poco enojada , porque ya había recalentado la comida un par de veces.

- es que …tuve un pequeño problema ..este..- yoh el explico la historia mentaras esquivaba un par de autos en una vuelta un tanto peligrosa y se saltaba una luz roja .

-ya veo …bueno seguro la encuentras….mucha suerte corazón….y tranquilo …por cierto , ten cuidado con chocar , puedo oír como te tocan la bocina – dijo su madre un tanto divertida . yoh estaba mas calmado al oír la voz de su madre pero no hizo caso a las advertencias de no pasarse luces ni esquivar autos en vueltas peligrosas …

Al llegar corrió por todas partes en busca de su felicidad ….choco con un par de personas , pero al fin , en una silla cerca de las ventanas con vista al despegue de los aviones se encontraba la rubia , leyendo la envoltura de un paquete de galletas ,e l cual parecía captar toda su atención .

Yoh se sintió muy liberado al ver a la chica , no se había ido , aún tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella …..pero la chica parecía no notar su presencia .

Ignorando por completo la advertencia de no pasar que separaba a yoh de anna , se acerco a ella con paso seguro y sonriendo cada vez mas al verla .

-_LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO DON DESTINO A NUEVA ZELANDA , FABOR DE ABORDAR EL AVION – _dijo una vos de los parlantes lo que indicaba que anna tenía que irse ,

yoh se acerco corriendo pero para su mala suerte anna lo vio y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo .

-ANNA ESPERA!- la llamo el chico que corría tras ella , pero anna no se destaca por atleta por lo que a yoh no le costo mucho alcanzarla y agarrándola suavemente del brazo la detuvo .-anna , no te vallas…..-le rogó yoh , quien si recibía un me voy por respuesta se derrumbaría ahí mismo .

-lo siento pero , esto no va a funcionar , a si que si me disculpas – dijo la chica librando su brazo de la mano de yoh – tengo una nueva vida que empezar …y …tu deberías hacer lo mismo - dijo anna tomando su maleta y emprendiendo el camino al avión .

- te amo …- le dijo el chico viéndola partir ...- y se que volverás …además …no me importa ir a nueva Zelanda a buscarte ¡!- le grito el, chico , quien por dentro estaba destrozado …

- bien por ti …espero que tu futura esposa te autorice a gastar dinero .- le dijo anna – adiós yoh – dijo la chica , y con eso yoh la vio partir… pero sabía que no iba a darse por vencido …..anna iba a volverle a sonreír.. y no sería en mucho tiempo…..

Y por ambas mejillas , tanto de anna como de yoh , callo una lagrima en señal de un adiós …o un hasta pronto ….

Continuara….

Zilia k : sip dos o tres aunque creo que van a ser mas bien trece capítulos o catorce no mas… y en uno de ellos tamao sufrirá jojojoj …weno cuídate

Camilla tsuki : gracias por tus aportes ,….eres la primera que lee los capitulos XD bueno aunque tu no quieras se va a acabar luego…,. Weno niña si quieres aportar me dices x msn o en el colegio XD besos

Anna kyouyamma : jja somos dos locas jijiij es bueno no ser la única …weno besos chau

Nadeshiko malfoy:gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por haberlo enviado tarde ..weno cuidate bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a los lindos aportes de mi amiga camille , este fic se va a alargar un poco mas y …quizás llegue a los 20 capítulos , ella me da el esqueleto , como dice y yo le meto cháchara **

Capitulo 11

Buscando la felicidad

El viaje había sido relajante , a pesar de que la distancia era considerable , anna no se había aburrido , ni incomodado y las horas pasaron rápido .

Atravesó unas cuantas calles pero al fin la llevaron a su nuevo departamento , Wellington era precioso , las casas eran muy lindas y el departamento de anna no estaba nada mal a excepción de las enormes escaleras anna pensó que si algún día el ascensor se descomponía le iba a ser difícil llegar temprano al trabajo .

Al entrar y abrir la puerta vio que tenía una vista de toda la cuidad desde su comedor , y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara ….no esta mal el comienzo …cuando la canción de la pantera rosa la desconcentro una vez mas ..la canción de la cual yoh se burlo tantas veces ….pensó anna con amargura …y sin mirar quien era el que la llamaba contesto .

-diga?-pregunto anna mientras recorría su nuevo departamento , muy satisfecha de lo que veía .

-hola anna …habla yoh …- dijo la voz del chico al otro lado del teléfono , anna se petrifico al oir su voz…no tenía que llamarla …como lo iba a olvidar así?. – bueno …solo quería asegurarme que habías llegado bien …lo estas cierto?- se apresuro a preguntar yoh.

-si , lo estoy ….tu teléfono tiene llamadas internacionales?-pregunto anna rogando que la respuesta fuera no .

- tengo servicio especial para poder llamarte …tenía que comunicarme con tigo ….-dijo yoh con una risita nerviosa …anna sintió el impulso de por un momento decirle a yoh todo lo que sentía pero decidió contenerse , le aria mal a ambos el tener un sentimiento en común .

-mmm…-dijo anna , tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza , no quería pensar , quería empezar a trabajar y así olvidar todos sus problemas , y así yoh no estaba ayudando nada .

-anna ….dime que vas a volver …..necesito oírlo …..- le rogó yoh , hace unas cuantas horas que no había visto a anna y la necesitaba , la extrañaba ….

-lo siento yoh , pero no lo se , y lamento tener que colgarte pero me llaman –mintió anna y enseguida colgó el celular dejándolo aun lado , se sacó los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre el sillón que tenía mas cerca , la vista a toda la cuidad la calmaba ….la esperanza de una vida nueva también la calmaba .

Un chico dejó caer todo su peso sobre su cama , con el teléfono en mano , se sentía confundido ….además se preguntaba que iba a hacer el sin anna? Sin la mujer a la cual le daría la vida sin pensarlo un segundo , la chica en la cual el podía encontrar la calma , la chica en la cual podía confiar y en la chica en la que se quería perder . se echo de espaldas en la cama , quedando boca arriba y se quedo mirando el techo un buen rato , no era que el techo fuera llamativo , pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada mas .

- otra vez tirado en la cama?- pregunto tamao , entrando en la habitación de yoh , con la habitual postura de las manos en la cintura .

-tamao el echo de que estemos comprometidos no quiere decir que puedas entrar en mi habitación sin tocar – dijo yoh sin tomarse la molestia de sentarse y mirarla a la cara .

Tamao se acercó y se acostó al lado de yoh y lo abrazo –cuando nos vamos a casar?-preguntó la chica , con la mente puesta en toda la gente famosa el importante que iría a su matrimonio .

-no se , no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso ..-dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápido de la habitación , mientras tamao lo miraba marcharse .

En la mañana anna se levanto de un salto , y se acerco al gran ventanal que daba a la cuidad , la cual estaba funcionando muy bien , cada persona hacia su vida y el movimiento en las calles era evidente ……miro la hora ., eran las 8 y el trabajo de ella comenzaba a las 10 así que tendría un tiempo , para descansar .

Abrió el ventanal y salio al balcón , se apoyo en las barandas y sin la mirada fija en un punto se puso a pensar en yoh , el chico que le robaba todos los pensamientos ..a pesar de estar en otro país a miles de kilómetros de distancia .

Le costo abrir los ojos , para ser sincero , no quería abrirlos había soñado algo que le pareció real …soñó con anna , con que ella volvía ..con el a su lado , que se casaban y vivían juntos , pero al abrir los ojos no vio la rubia cabellera de la mujer ni su aroma a manzana , si no que vio lo que veía todas las mañanas ..las arrugadas sábanas y todos sus cojines tirados .

De mala gana se levanto y fue directo al baño , se miro en el espejo que le devolvió su imagen , el cabello castaño desordenado y la mirada perdida , que solo quería encontrar la mirada de anna y tristemente se metió al agua .

Sintió como el agua caliente tocaba su piel , lo relajaba bastante , pero su relajo termino cuando alguien tocó su puerta desesperadamente .

-hijo! Tu hermano hao ya se va! – grito su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta , yoh se sobresalto , que importaba si su hermano se iba? Lo hace todo el tiempo .

-mamá el se va a trabajar todos los días ..tengo que despedirme de el todos los días?-le pregunto yoh , con voz de que por favor la respuesta fuera no .

- tienes razón el trabaja todos los días , pero no todos los días se va a Nueva Zelanda – le respondió su madre desde el otro lado se la puerta , a yoh se le callo el jabón al oír que su hermano iría a nueva Zelanda ….donde estaba anna ….en ese segundo reacciono ...

-voy enseguida dile que no se valla!-le gritó yoh a su madre quien fue a decirle a su otro hijo el recado de yoh . yoh se puso una toalla y salio corriendo del baño para ir a su habitación , le tomo unos treinta minutos pero logro escribirle una carta a anna , e la que le dejo en claro todo lo que sentía .

-yoh , apúrate o tendré que ir el helicóptero al aeropuerto para llegar a tiempo – lo regaño su hermano quien llevaba una gran maleta , en la que parecía llevar todas sus cosas .

-hao …eres un exagerado ….pareciera como si te fueras un mes – lo miro divertido yoh , pero ante esto hao sonrió mas .

-pues …lamento decirte hermanito que me voy por un año –le dijo el levantando una ceja , provocando en yoh un asombro muy grande , no lo podía creer .

-eso quiere decir que pasaras tu cumpleaños allá?-pregunto yoh , quien por el echo de ser el gemelo de hao y estar de cumpleaños había tenido fiestas organizadas por hao .

-no te preocupes , que hable con lady estela y van a ir a pasar mi cumpleaños y el tuyo a Wellington ,-termino el despidiéndose de su madre quien sollozaba por la partida de su hijo , le dio un gran abrazo – lady estela , llorar no le sienta bien, mejor sonría que se ve mas bella – dijo hao secando las lágrimas de su madre , tomando su maleta y saliendo de la casa .

-hao!-le grito yoh desde la entrada , mientras hao se volteaba y lo miraba divertido .

-no te da vergüenza salir a la calle en toalla?-le pregunto hao , quien ponía todo su esfuerzo en no soltar una carcajada , yoh se sonrojo y también se preguntaba como no le daba vergüenza .

-solo pásale esto a anna …-le dijo pasándole la carta a hao , quien la tomo y la guardo con cuidado en su mochila , la verdad no esta seguro de si se la entregaría .

Por detrás de yoh salto tamao con su habitual cabello rosa y sus tacones que hacían un escándalo .

-aprovecha tu viaje!-le grito guiñándole , hao solo se rió para si , mientras yoh la interrogaba con la mirada y ella lo ignoraba …le haría caso a tamao , claro que aprovecharía le viaje ….haría lo imposible por aprovecharlo al máximo .

La reunión consistía en explicarle a anna con detalle de que trataría la película y eso tomo tiempo , también le presentaron a los otros actores y actrices , el vestuario y la gente encargada de cada cosa , los lugares de ensayo y varias cosas necesarias para el comenzó de su película .

Ya era tarde y el día había sido agotador , anna volvía tranquila a casa cuando le sonó la común canción de la pantera rosa que hacía reír a la mayoría que la escuchaba .

-diga?-contesto anna sin siquiera molestarse en ver el número de la persona que la llamaba .

-annita …-respondió un voz que anna reconocía , pero estaba muy cansada para pensar - soy hao ….-dijo el con una voz divertida .

-hao estas a miles de kilómetros de mi y me sigues molestando?-dijo la chica pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba .

-miles de milímetros diría yo …- y abrazo a anna por la espalda lo cual casi provoca un ataque al corazón a anna , ella le dio una mirada asesina .

-vine a trabajar como te dije – se explico el chico , mientras ella se lamentaba la existencia – vamos , te invito a comer- le dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia para que ella subiera al auto .

-no …-dijo pero al ver la suplicante mirada de hao , se resigno y subió al auto .

Llegaron al primer restaurante que encontraron , ya que ninguno de los dos conocía la cuidad , pero al parecer era bastante caro , y tenía vista al mar …cosa que le agrado a ambos .

Al cabo de un rato la conversación fue fluida , hablaron de negocios , de la vida , de música …y de el pasado …a ambos luego de eso los rodeo un silencio incomodo ….

-por que terminamos..?-pregunto vagamente hao , pregunta que sorprendió a anna , e hizo que se le cayera el tenedor . pero sabía muy bien la respuesta .

-por que en una pareja – y subió la voz en decir pareja – todo se hace de a dos y al parecer a ti se te olvidaba ese detalle ! Y …además me engañaste ..o también eso se te olvido?- le pregunto la rubia al chico que ya no la miraba a la cara .

-no .. por eso me costo mucho mirarte a la cara ….lo siento …cuando me dejaste …es decir ….-al parecer hao no sabía bien como expresarse , pero anna lo miraba sin poder entender nada. – es que ….bueno todo se resume en que no he podido olvidarte ..- soltó finalmente el chico , un poco mas aliviado ..y ahora la miraba a la cara – yoh jamás te tomara en cuenta! Te pidió que abandonaras tu trabajo y tu viaje por el , pero el no fue capas de abandonar a tamao! ….dame otra oportunidad ..por favor….-le dijo hao tomando las manos de anna .

-hao yo …-dijo anna , lo que decía hao era verdad ….y si …lo intentaba ….yoh nunca dejaría a tamao , no lo había echo hasta ahora …porque lo haría mas tarde …quizá aunque no sentía por hao lo mismo que por yoh , lo podía intentar …- esta bien , pero anda con cuidado que no te voy a dar una tercera oportunidad –sentencio anna y hao cerro el momento con un tierno beso , que anna correspondió .

No sabía si iba a resultar pero lo iba a intentar …después de todo …..yoh no la iba a esperar toda la vida …ni ella a el …..pero a pesar de eso sentía que algo estaba mal , no que el echo de besar a alguien esta mal …si no que sentía que era a la persona equivocada a la que besaba …pero ese sentimiento solo se detendría si volvía con yoh que no iba a pasar hasta que el se decidiera por ella y dejara a tamao ….

Continuara …

A todas tranquilas que el fic es annaxyoh así que miki , no te alteres XD jajaj bueno espero que les aya gustado …ahora voy a escribir mucho por que estoy de vacaciones D así que no me voy a demorar casi nada! Y bueno prometo muchas escenas románticas entre yoh y anna solo tienen que esperar un poquito ….

Zilia k : prometo hacer sufrir al final solo que falta un poco , la necesito viva para un par de escenas jojojoj y anna se fue pero no para siempre y tampoco se fue del corazón de yho y mientras sea así , va a haber amor para rato jijji cuídate

punkblondie7 : hola! Y te saludo por que si estoy en lo cierto nunca me avías mandado un review …si me equivoque puedes golpearme… .. jjaaja pero no me mates porque si no podré escribir mas XD weno gracias por mandar un review cuídate ¡!

Zahia vlc : jajaja si no importa si te demoras en mandar un review mientras lo mandes nn gracias y no te preocupes que mas adelante ellos van a ser muy felices .y me refiero a anna y a yoh cuídate

Camilla tsuki : jaja van a kedar + capítulos si se me ocurren mas ideas XD pero no creo q queden 4 después de las nuevas ideas lo dudo jojojo bueno gracias por tus aportes , jajaja sigue aportando ¡! Xq se agradece jjaja ya un besito chau

Nadeshiko malfoy : sip van a kedar juntos de eso no te preocupes , yo me encargo jojjo bueno un beso cuídate

Misato k :nop al final la sita camilla me obligo a alargarlo asi que no me queda otra XD no c si va a quedar muuuuuyy largo porque tengo q subir otro fic 3 pero no será corto así que tienes mis enredos amorosos para rato XD ..y nos vemos en nivelación XD jajaj cuídate ¡!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Empezando de cero

Todo era tan extraño , no era lo mismo y lo sabía , ella no era completamente feliz , hao era muy bueno con ella , se notaba que la segunda oportunidad le había servido para pensar , estaba distinto , amable , preocupado por ella . salían mucho , hao la invitaba a todas partes después de ir a buscarla al trabajo y lo que la sorprendía era que siempre tenía un panorama novedoso para salir con ella .

Estos últimos cuatro meses había sido bastante relajados , pero no había podido olvidar a yoh , siempre solía pensar en el , en su torpe sonrisa y en su manera liviana de ver la vida , en el valor que le ponía a la naturaleza y en las ideas que le había propuesto para salir en las vacaciones ……en todas las veces que había soñado con el ….

A pesar de eso le parecía extremadamente injusto lo que le hacía a hao , no le gustaba , y llego a la conclusión de que esta con el por que no quería estar sola , solo por eso y desde ese punto de vista le pareció , demasiado injusto pero hao lo sabía ……

Tiraba toda su ropa y le dejaba regada por su habitación , dejando a la vista las quinientas poleras que tenía , en la maleta metió toda la ropa que a su juicio se le veía bien …esta contenta iba a viajar por primera vez en su vida se subiría a lo que era digno de ella .

-tamao , mañana partimos cielo…- dijo la dulce voz de la madre de yoh , quien quedo espantada al ver el desorden de la chica .

-hola mami , perdón por el desorden ….ya lo ordeno …te gusta esta falta?-dijo la chica modelando una falda color calipso , la madre de yoh asintió y se sentó en la cama de tamao a ayudarle a la chica a ordenar la maleta .

- corazón nos vamos a celebrarle el cumpleaños a yoh y a hao …solo será una semana , es necesario que lleves tanta ropa? – le preguntó doblándole la ropa para que ocuparan menos espacio .

- prefiero llevar harta ropa , por si acaso – decía la chica recogiendo el tiradero de ropa y dejando una polera mas sobre la maleta .

-como quieras cariño- dijo y le metió una polera morada a la maleta – partimos a las cinco de la mañana , para intentar llegar a la ora de comida – agrego y continuó metiendo la interminable ropa de tamao.

Mientras en su habitación alguien se preparaba para el viaje pero no específicamente para ir a viajar , si no que uno de sus mayores intereses era ver a anna , hace cuatro meses que no hablaban y la extrañaba mucho , había intentado comunicarse con ella pero por la diferencia de horarios nunca calzaban en las horas .

Metió poca ropa , no sintió la necesidad de llevar mucha , solo quería llegar , le preguntaría a hao donde vivía ella ya que el debía saber , por el echo de haberle entregado la carta que el mismo le hizo a anna . se sentó sobre la cama y miro su maleta que descansaba a un lado de la cama .

Cuando me case con anna voy a usarla mucho , de vacaciones la voy a llevar la habana o al país que ella quiera , dijo mirando a la maleta , sonrió se tiró de espaldas a la cama y sintió como los rayos del sol le llegaban en la cara , haciendo que el cerrara los ojos ,para sentir el calor del sol . y luego pensó en dormir ya que hoy no iba a poder dormir mucho …solo esperaba soñar con anna…….

La había llamado para invitarla a comer a su casa a anna no le sorprendió la llamada , como era el cumpleaños de el , se imagino que el la llamaría para algo así , lo que le extraño fue que el le dijera que no iba a ser la única invitada así que se estuviera muy bonita , anna partió a comprarse un vestido , ya que era sábado y tenía un tiempo , ya que la película la tenía muy ocupada .

Paso por muchas tiendas en las cuales ninguna de las cosas que había ahí le gustaba , eran todos muy escotados o de muchos colores vistosos que nunca usaría .

Todos los dueños de las tiendas hacían llamados a la gente para que entraran en sus tiendas , algunas personas entraban mientras que otras hacían caso omiso de los llamados .

Se dio unas cuantas vueltas por el centro comercial , hasta que encontró una tienda que tenía vestidos , había uno negro escotado que tenia un corte en el final que le gusto bastante y no era extremadamente exorbitante como la mayoría de los vestidos , miro la hora , ya eran las cinco , se acerco a la caja y lo pago , saliendo de la tienda bastante satisfecha .

Al llegar a su casa , durmió un poco ya que a veces necesitaban para la película escenas en las que tenía que verse el amanecer por lo que la llamaban al "set " muy temprano y casi no alcanzaba a dormir , y otras veces la llamaban temprano porque el maquillaje tomaba tiempo , podía incluso tomar horas , pero la despertó un rato después el sonido del bip de su despertador , vio que eran las siete y que tenía una hora para llegar a la hora que hao le había pedido .

Se puso el vestido negro , y se recogió el cabello con un broche , que interpretaba una flor negra , se pinto con colores muy claros cosa que nadie lo notara , y se puso unos tacos , se hecho perfume y agarro su bolso para partir a la casa de hao .

Hao la esperaba en la entrada , en cuanto ella lo llamo para decirle que estaba a pocos minutos de llegar .

-los otros invitados ya llegaron annita , porque tardaste tanto?-le preguntó hao a anna mientras tomaba el regalo que anna le había echo .

-que? Pero tu me dijiste que llegara a las ocho y aquí estoy.-dijo anna con mirada de regaño y de paso hacerle ver a hao que ella no era la responsable .

-jaja si bueno annita , pasa!-le dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara , y así lo hizo .

Al entrar vio a muchos amigos , unos que hao había echo en nueva Zelanda y otros amigos de hace mucho tiempo , estaba horo , len y también pilika! Quien estaba sentada en los pies de len conversando con la multitud , pero al ver a anna parada en la entrada pilika corrió como si fuera un triatlón y se le tiro encima , por detrás len alegaba que para la próxima le avisara antes de bajarse .

-anna-chan! Tenía tantas ganas de verte! Como has estado?-le pregunto al separarse del abrazo y mirarla a la cara .

-bien y tu?-pregunto anna , de todas formas estaba muy contenta de que hubiera venido ella , al menos así tendría alguien con quien hablar .

-tenemos mucho de que hablar!.-dijo pilika guiñándole un ojo y mirando a hao , pero anna miro a len y luego a ella , demostrándole que por su lado también le debían explicaciones . pilika soltó una risita nerviosa y le susurro que después le contaría todo .

Anna se dirigió a saludar a los demás invitados , pero se quedo paralizada al ver que en la mesa de bar de hao estaba sentado ..yho junto a tamao .. eso le dio mucha rabia , no quería saludar a yoh , y unas manos le abrazaron la cintura .

-no vas a saludar a mi hermano y a su novia?- pregunto hao a anna quien le dio una mirada acecina – entiendo ..- dijo hao con una risita y la llevo a sentarse junto con el a donde estaban pilika , len y horo .

Anna tenía muchas contradicciones en la cabeza , por un lado deseaba ver a yoh con todo su corazón y por otro lado quería enamorarse de hao para evitar problemas , no quería que yoh llegara , no quería hablar con el , ya que sabía que aria mal , que no podría seguir con hao .. pero decidió olvidarse de sus pensamientos y prestar atención a la conversación.

Al cabo de un rato yoh se dio cuanta de la presencia de anna , lo que no le gusto nada . fue que ella estuviera protegida por los brazos de su hermano , mas que disgusto , a yoh el daban ganas de golpear a su hermano para separarlo de anna , pero se contuvo . al poco rato tamao se unió al grupo de conversación de hao y anna , junto con yho de la mano , detalle que anna no pudo ignorar .

Al ver tamao que anna los estaba mirando tamao le guiño el ojo a anna , la cual entendió que yoh no había terminado con ella , y eso le dio mas rabia aún , pero le hizo entender que hacía bien al estar con hao .

Después de un rato yho , no pudo soportarlo mas ,y agachándose al nivel de que solo anna lo escuchara .

-necesito hablar con tigo anna- le dijo en un tono que denotaba enojo .

-corto , porque fíjate que es mi novio el que esta celebrando su cumpleaños – dijo anna separándose de la multitud , hasta llegar a la habitación de hao , en la cual nadie los oiría . al llegar yoh se puso enfrente de anna , al principio su mirada mostraba furia , pero al rato el le dio una sonrisa .

-que haces con hao?-pregunto con todo suave , ya que para el era muy difícil enojarse con anna.

-que haces con tamao?-pregunto anna , la cual si estaba empezando a enojarse .

-anna ….porque , yo pregunte primero- dijo el chico que estaba un poco angustiado de lo que anna podía responder , si ella decía lo amo , yoh ya no tendría nada que hacer ahí .

- yo estoy con el para TRATAR de olvidarte , pero para mi mala suerte no funciona – dijo pendiendo mucho énfasis en tratar .

-entonces …me sigues queriendo?- pregunto yoh , ansioso de que la respuesta fuera si .

- si , pero NO vamos a estar juntos .. porque si mal lo recuerdo ,….tu te vas a casar en un tiempo mas!-le recordó anna al chico que solo sonrió al escuchar el si .

-si yo dejo a tamao …tu dejarías a hao?-le pregunto a anna , la cual levanto una ceja y lo miro con indiferencia .

-y que me asegura a mi que tu vas a dejar a tamao?...no lo hiciste cuando estábamos juntos – le recordó anna a yoh le cual se acerco a ella y la abrazo , anna al sentir el cálido cuerpo de yoh ,respondió el abrazo .

-si tu me dices que quieres estar con migo , como yo quiero estar con tigo …yo lo dejo todo …-le aseguro yoh , apretando mas a anna la cual comenzó a llorar .

-quiero estar con tigo …pero …no quiero mas problemas – dijo anna entre sollozos mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de yho .

- annita …te casarías con migo en cuanto se arregle todo?- le pregunto yho a anna levantado su rostro para quedar frente a frente .

-pe-…- y anna no pudo seguir hablando ya que yoh se acerco y sus labios encontraron la boca de anna .

- si te atreves a saltar con migo , prometo no dejarte caer – le dijo yoh con una sonrisa y la beso renuevo.

Continuara …

Este cap ha sido muy raro , pero espero que les guste nn y que manden muchos reviews! Mi amiga camilla me estuvo aconsejando antes de dar el examen de matemáticas que ….al matar a tamao ella no sufriría lo suficiente , así que hay que hacerla sufrir de otra manera …ya pensare en algo ..bueno cuídense bye

Zilia k : aloha!si yo también me alegro de haber terminado el colegio , así puedo escribir libremente , sin que miwa me diga que tengo que estudiar ,…a veces es muy molesta ..¬¬ pero bueno al grano …yoh ara lo que sea por recuperar a anna , y de eso yo me encargo jojojo bueno cuídate me llaman a tomar desayuno y me tengo que apurar ;;

Starfire –yumi :tus reviews son muy lindos , y yo si los tomo en cuenta , enserio nn y el del cap 9 también lo leí y lo disfrute mucho , así que no digas eso ..weno cuídate mucho

Nadeshiko malfoy : que lata que estés castigada .. a mi tb me castigan a menudo jojojo bueno agradezco que me mandes reviews ilegalmente jjajjjja weno un besote bye


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

quédate a mi lado

la agarro del brazo necesitaba una explicación y no solo la necesitaba , la necesitaba ahora , la jalo del brazo en contra de su voluntad , pero por no hacer escándalo finalmente termino por ir .

la llevo a uno de los cuartos que estaban vacíos y mirándola a los ojos suspiro , pensado en como empezar a pesar de haber practicado el discurso varias veces .

-horo , si no te apuras en hablar , me voy no tengo porque perder el tiempo aquí – le dijo tamao a horo al tiempo en que se miraba las uñas , y movía el pie derecho.

-no te cases con yoh- le pidió el chico , al tamao oír la petición levanto una ceja y lo miro con indiferencia .

- que? – preguntó , y aparto la vista de sus uñas para dirigirlas a la cara de horo , el cual estaba tenso y muy decidido .

-lo que oíste , se que me amas ,- le dijo , y tenía razón y tamao no lo iba a negar , - y yo te pido que te cases con migo ..—le dijo , y la miro complacido , el era el único chico , que quería a tamao por lo que era , conociendo sus defectos y afición por el dinero , cosa que hacía que ella lo amara mucho mas .

- ya se que te amo , pero nunca me casaría con tigo - al ver que horo la interrogaba con la mirada decidió responderle , y con un suspiro de dijo – eres pobre , nunca tendría dinero para viajar , ni para ropa , no tienes donde caerte muerto –concluyo tamao , la cual le decía eso con un la naturalidad , con la que siempre hablaba con horo .

Con el podía ser autentica , sin fingir que le importaba la familia , el amor y la felicidad de los demás , con el podía decir lo que le molestaba , reclamar por todo y quejarse de lo que el hacía mal , podía ir a una tienda y comprarse todo si quería podía gritarle abiertamente que solo le interesaba el dinero …era por esa razón que ella estaba tan a gusto con horo .

-tamao , eres capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad por dinero?-le pregunto horo el cual sabía la respuesta , pero le costaba procesarla .

-mi felicidad esta con el dinero y los viajes a la habana- le dijo sonriendo e imaginándose en una hamaca durmiendo bajo la sombra de una palmera .

- nunca serás feliz si hablas así!-le grito horo el cual estaba perdiendo la paciencia .

-cada uno es feliz como puede , si tu felicidad esta junto a mi , te informo que amenos queseas millonario nunca estaremos juntos – habló tamao sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a horo a la cara .

-bien , solo te digo una cosa , te casas con el y no me vuelves a ver!-le grito , tomando la decisión mas difícil de su vida , pero debía hacerlo por su bien .

-no podrás vivir sin mi – le contesto tamao , la cual nunca se imagino semejante respuesta .

-encontrare la forma , ha!- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a tamao – anna te lleva mucha ventaja , mucha!- dijo y se fue poniendo énfasis en mucha ,y tamao , se quedo de pie , sola , y son lágrimas en los ojos .

No sabía que hacia , no estaba bien quizá antes lo estaba por el echo de ser una mujer sin compromiso , pero ahora estaba con alguien a quien le había echo el compromiso de estar a su lado , se horrorizo , que estaba haciendo? Hao le había echo lo mismo cuando eran niños , le había sido infiel .

Un acto para el juicio de anna grotesco , pero ella se hallaba cometiendo el mismo error que tanto le critico a hao .

Empujo a yoh lo mas lejos que pudo , apartándolo de ella , yoh la miro preocupado , no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a anna , no entendía que le había ocurrido minutos atrás ella había sido una mujer sensible y tierna , pero ahora parecía fría , a yoh le parecía muy lejana .

-no te acerques , necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes!-le gritó y salio de la habitación dando un portazo .

Yoh se quedo parado un poco atontado por la reacción de anna , no podía entender que era lo que le había pasado de repente .

Mientras yoh pensaba en eso , anna decidía que era mejor terminar con hao antes de volver a acercarse a yoh y eso era lo que iría a hacer ahora .

Con el paso firme y la cabeza en alto entro en el comedor y espero cerca de la pared , miro a hao fijamente , tratando de captar su mirada , no le costo mucho tiempo , el al acercarse se dispuso a besarla pero ella lo detuvo .

-no quiero seguir haciéndote daño , así que lo que diré , lo diré ahora , mira hao …..yo , todo este tiempo juntos he aprendido a conocerte y a ver que has cambiado ..te aprecio mucho por eso creo que te mereces que te diga esto – anna miraba a hao , el cual no entendía nada , y la interrogo con la mirada .-yo…he sido muy injusta con tigo , yo no era tu novia por que te amara , si te quiero pero estoy enamorada de yoh , y …lamento no poder hacer nada – dijo anna y bajo la cabeza .

-es decir ….ese discurso se resume en…hao …terminamos – le dijo y para sorpresa de anna una lágrima se asomó en los ojos de hao , resbalando delicadamente por su mejilla .

-lo lamento , pero no puedo seguir haciéndote daño …estoy segura de que te encontrarás a una mujer que te ame de verdad –dijo secándole la mejilla con una mano .

-te agradezco tu sinceridad anna , es gracioso ..seremos parientes – dijo riendo de manera que a vista de cualquiera parecía dolorosa , y a anna le dolió oírlo .

Le dio un gran abrazo y hao luego de un rato la aparto.

-y que estas esperando?- ve y ….ve con yoh, me alegro de que tu seas mi nueva nuera y no lo sea tamao , era algo desagradable – a anna le pareció muy dulce esas palabras .

Cuando anna iba a buscar a yoh , una dulce voz se hizo oír en la casa , llamaba a todos los presentes a comer . y de la cocina se asomó una mujer muy parecida a yoh y a hao , tenía una trenza que le caía por el hombro derecho .

-ya va mamá-grito hao a la mujer que le dedico una sonrisa . era su madre ..la madre de yoh .

Yoh , se acercó a su madre sentándose en un puesto , tamao entro en el comedor , se veía rara parecía triste , y débil , se sentó lejos de yoh , cosa que le extraño mucho a anna , con la mirada fija en horo , quien a ratos la miraba para luego ignorarla .

Anna caminó a paso lento , pretendía sentarse junto a hao , pero hao le hizo una señal pare que se sentara junto a yoh ; hao , le debía mucho .

Se sentó con paso lento .

-esta es tu novia!- grito el padre de yoh a hao , probablemente recordaba que me odiaba y que estaba a punto de meterla a la cárcel .

-ella es mi amiga , mi mejor amiga así que le debes respeto – dijo hao con una mirada amenazadora .

-pero , si es mi novia – dijo yoh mirando a anna , a la cual se le cayó el tenedor que tenía en la mano .

Todos los presentes se callaron en el acto y dirigieron todos sus sentidos a anna y a yoh .

- si este ….- comenzó y se puso las manos tras la cabeza – yo no me puedo casar con tigo tamao lo siento pero no te amo , y …anna este se que lo he echado a perder muchas veces , pero esta vez es enserio …..te casarías con migo? – anna sintió una felicidad enorme en el pecho tenía ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que iba a ser la esposa de yoh!

-por ningu----empezó el padre de yoh , pero fue la delicada mano de su esposa que se poso en su boca lo que lo calló .

- no debes entrometerte querido – le dijo dulcemente y cuando estaba segura de que el no iba a decir nada le aparto la mano , luego miro a anna la cual no había dado una respuesta clara .

Al sentir que todos la miraban cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta .

-SI , ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO – le grito a yoh , al instante le salían lagrimas en los ojos estaba muy contenta , sintió los fuertes brazos de yoh abrasándola y todos los presentes aplaudiendo , pero sobresaltaban los gritos de pilika

Todo había acabado había vencido a tamao , yoh era su futuro esposo , no tenía que soportar mas sus amenazas era feliz , no tenía que luchar contra nadie , solo tenía que encargarse de seguir queriendo a yoh .

después de un año anna se encontraba en una tienda de vestidos de novia , pilika insistía en que tenía que ser uno muy escotado y corto , anna buscaba uno simple , largo y común después de todo se casaba en unos días mas , pilika le reaclamaba que todo lo hacía a ultima hora pero ella solo la miraba amenazadoramente y en el acto pilika se callaba .

una semana después se hallaba en una limosina , podía ver a través de la ventana las puertas abiertas de la iglesia , todo estaba lleno de flores , y ella estaba con un vestido blanco sin mangas , largo con flores bordadas en mostacilla roja , tenía guantes blancos , el cabello recogido y adornado con pequeños pinches de flores blancas .

estaba dispuesta a decir que si a yoh , no lo pensaría dos veces , iba a decirle que si , e iba a ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo . podía ver toda la iglesia con flores y a los invitados dentro sentados volteando la vista a anna , pilika le tomo la mano en señal de que se relajara .

-vas a ser muy feliz anna-chan –le dijo y le dio el abrazo mas fuerte que pudo .

Anna se bajo , pilika se fue al lado de su esposo len , se habían casado hace meses , len sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo de tres meses , anna lo miro con ternura y luego suspiro , iría sola , nadie la acompañaría a caminar a el altar , suspiro , pero un fuerte brazo se entrelazo con el suyo subió la vista y vio a hao , le sonrío y juntos caminaron , pudo ver a yoh a la distancia vestido tan formal , se veía lindo , y se movía mucho en señal de impaciencia .

Al llegar al altar hao se sentó en el banco de adelante . lady estela y su esposo estaban junto a su hijo , mientras que ese lugar en el caso de anna lo ocupaban len y pilika y su pequeño hijo lo cuidaba horo ,e l cual a causa de una herencia se había vuelto millonario , y todos se habían enterado de los intereses que le surgieron a tamao después .

.llego al lado de su futuro marido el cual le sonrió …..

Continuara ……

weno 1 lamento la tardanza , 2 me tengo q ir muuuuy rápido así que contestare reviews lo mas rápido posible…nn U una vez mas perdon x lo atrasado ….

Zilia k : gracias . me encantan tus reviwes y siempre me mandas te he agarrado mucho cariño nn y significa muxo para mi que me digas eso , aunque sea siempre lo mismo me encanta gracias ;;

Nadeshiko malfoy : que bueno que no estes castigada …a mi tb me castigan siempre pero mi mamá tiene mala memoria así que luego de un rato c le olvida que estoy castigada jujujuj bueno cuidate

Starfire-yumi : todos tenemos malas semanas y a mi siempre me pasa y esq soy muy sensible TT bueno son esas cosas que no puedo evitar…que bueno que estes mejor nn cuidate

Geanella-asakura : estoy segura que nunca antes me habías escrito …si lo asistes puede pegarme ;; bueno gracias por escribir significa mucho lo a agradezco de verdad y me sorprendió el mensajito final es algo largo ..pero lindo jjaja

Y A TODAS UNA VEZ MAS ..PERDON LA DEMORA ¡!NO VOLVERA A PASAR LO JURO O 


	14. Chapter 14

**¡¡¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos! Que lo pasen muuuy bien!**

Capitulo 14

Una mujer rubia de cabello largo , de unos 23 años corría tras un niño pequeño de 1 o 2 años , el chico parecía divertido , y su madre lo miraba un poco fastidiada pero también divertida , de todos modos …jamás se perdería en el jardín de su propia casa .

Una mujer de cabello café largo amarado a una trenza se asomo en la puerta estaba junto a sus dos hijos a quienes las bolsas le caían de las manos .

Pero anna no se había dado cuenta de su presencia , y seguía divertida con su hijo .

-mami , puede sacarme una naranja?-preguntaba con una mirada muy dulce a su madre , la cual le dio una tierna mirada .

-no corazón ese árbol de naranjas es de tu padre –le contesto mientras el niño saltaba tratando de alcanzar las naranjas .-no lo vas a lograr – y le sonrió al chico el cual la miraba con capricho .

-annita –grito lady estela desde la entrada , anna se volteó enseguida para ver a su sonriente suegra , quien corrió a abrazarla -como has estado?-preguntó con una sonrisa y abrazando a la rubia .

-bien mamá , hanna te ha extrañado mucho – dijo anna apartándose , y dejando ver al chico , el cual le sonrió picadamente .

Mientras lady estela entraba a saludar a su nieto , hao e yoh entraban en el jardín .

- por amor al cielo , donde dejo las condenadas bolsas?-pregunto hao , el cual levanto la abrumadora cantidad de bolsas que tenía colgando de ambos brazos .

-en la cocina hao , a sabes donde esta – dijo anna compadeciendo a sus brazos .

-hola amor – saludo yoh , quien le sonreía a anna el cual también parecía estar cansado de llevar bolsas .-los demás ya vienen - dejo acercándose a su esposa y besándole la boca .

-bien , le dijiste a pilika?-le pregunto anna a yoh .

- le dije a len – le dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a su pequeño hijo . el cual jugaba animadamente con hao .

Era sábado y para celebrar la navidad , se estaba organizando una fiesta en la casa de yoh y anna , la cual hizo sus cuantos reclamos , pero termino cediendo .

Después de la hora acordada para la reunión estaban todos los invitados en la casa , pilika ayudaba a lady estela y a anna a cocinar ensalada , yoh , su padre y horo empezaban a hacer el asado en la parilla , mientras que hao y len estaban cuidando a los niños , y trataban de entretenerlos , dentro de lo que se podía .

Len hablaba con su hijo de negocios , el niño lo miraba algo confundido y a ratos daba risitas , haciendo que también len se riera .

Hao jugaba a tirarle los adornos de navidad a hanna , el cual le tiraba también lo que estaba a su alcance .

En la cocina pilika cortaba los tomates de una manera muy fina y delicada , dejándolos a la textura perfecta y sin sacarles mucho jugo , lady estela también lo hacia excelente , los cortaba un poco mas grueso pero con mucha delicadeza , al contrario anna los cortaba , si a eso se le podía llamar cortar , le enterraba el cuchillo sacándoles todo el jugo , y dejando la mesa roja .

- me alegro de estar aquí con las chicas mas lindas de Japón- dijo lady estela sin apartar la vista de los tomates .

- yo también mamá – le contesto anna , lady estela la había convencido de que le dijera así desde que se convirtió en la esposa de yoh .

-puedo …yo también ser tu hija?-le preguntó pilika mirando a lady estela con ojos llorosos .

-claro cariño – le dijo lady estela sonriendo .

Luego de arreglar todas las ensaladas y dejarlas con adornos muy lindos , los llevaron a la mesa . estaba ubicada en el primer piso , y estaba frente a el ventanal que daba al patio .

Anna caminó hacia la parrilla y abrazó a yoh por la espalda , yoh al sentir el contacto de su esposa en el hombro le beso la mejilla .

-y la carne queda totalmente cocida , ves horo?-le preguntaba el padre de yoh , al chico azul el cual asentía con la cabeza , pero lo cierto era que se había perdido en la mitad de la explicación .

-eh…ha! Claro!- le contestaba al ver que el esperaba una respuesta .

-annita …te gusta la carne bien cocida?-le pregunto el padre de yoh ,a anna la cual estaba refugiada en la espalda de yoh .

-prefiero la carne un poco cruda – dijo anna y le echo un vistazo a la carne , se veía bien .

-esta parte esta echa por mi – dijo yoh , apuntando a la carne quemada y negra de una esquina .

-se ve…- comenzó anna , no sabía como decirle a yoh que el aspecto de su carne era horroroso .

-asqueroso – dijo el padre de yoh , riéndose de buena gana .

-gracias papá- dijo yoh , quien también se echo a reír .

- que tal la mía?-preguntó horo , a ser verdad se veía mucho mas ….decente que la de yoh .

Mientras pilika se acercaba a su hijo y a su esposo el cual se reía con su hijo , se sentó a su lado y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y abrazo a su esposo y miraba complacida como el pequeño se reía de su padre .

-..y las mujeres son enredadas y difíciles de entender …nunca te juntes con una …-le decía hao al pequeño anna , quien solo parpadeaba y lo miraba sin entender .

-hao no le enseñes esas cosas!-le decía lady estela ,quien se acercaba a paso lento y con ambas manos en las caderas .

-bah! Algún día se tenía que enterar de eso , y si se lo adelanto , mejor para el – dijo hao y le gruño el ojo a su madre la cual sonrió y negó con la cabeza .

En otro sitio , bastante vacío, una mujer de cabello rosado y corto , caminaba por ahí asta encontrarse con la persona que buscaba .

-hasta que llegas!- le grito .

-estas segura que es lo quieres hacer?- le preguntó el hombre –es…solo un niño – dijo el , trataba de convencerla en vano …

-estoy segura , es la ultima posibilidad que tengo de tener dinero se asakura , si no me lo da por las buenas será por las malas!-le gritó la rosada al aire , la idea que tenía no era nada buena , pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para tener viajes .

-pero estamos hablando de secuestrar a un pequeño ..te das cuenta de que vas a secuestrar a un niño ¡?-le gritaba el chico , no quería ser criminal – porque no vuelves con horo , el ahora es millonario , tiene incluso mas dinero que asakura , y así te olvidas de esta estupidez – le rogaba ya que cuando la familia asakura viajara a Paris en unos días , iba a cometer un crimen .

-crees que no lo intente?-le gritaba tamao –vamos a secuestrar a hanna asakura en ese vuelo a Paris y si es necesario lo voy a tirar del avión , luego vamos a pedir la recompensa y todo de acabo entiendes?- le preguntó tamao al chico , el cual resignado asintió con la cabeza .

Y así en la casa de los asakura mientras celebraban , nadie se estaría imaginando que después de dos años tamao no iba a darse por vencida , pero ahora pretendía golpear a anna y a yoh donde mas les duele .

Continuara …

Bueno ahora si me apure en escribirlo jujujuju solo se me jue una vez en demorarme …bueno se los dejo con mucho cariño . espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo …que vean muchos fuegos artificiales ..los amo jajaja luces ..en fien gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir el fic ….

Nadeshiko malfoy : trate de hacer a hao bueno y a tamao la detestable wajajajaa de todos modos el papel de mala le sale natural . jujujuujuj y una vez mas lamento la demora T.T no fue intencional …en fin…cuídate muxo y ahora me estoy portando bien así que no me castigan tanto XD

Zilia k :que bueno que te aya gustado …como ya dije trate de hacer a hao decente XD y a tamao la mala wajajaj , en fin kyo u/u ..ejemm….me alegro mucho que te aya gustado y bueno ahora hao tiene un sobrino con el que pasar tiempo n.n ..felices fiestas para ti tb pasalo muuuuuy bien ..

Anna kyouyama a: ahora sabes donde quedo la rosadita haciendo de las suyas jajajaa XD es que nunca va a desaparecer? A esa pregunta la respuesta es si! Y si acertaste el premio es ….el consuelo de saber que tamao sufrirá wajajaja ( estoy loka .. mi primo tiene razón XD le debo un chicle jojoj ) bueno eso era de esperarse ….cuidate mucho y gracias por el review

eternificacion del amor146 : hola! Bienvenida! Al rincón donde kyomy responde reviews XD (perdón tengo un colapso mental grabe ..) jaja que bueno que te sumes!me alegra saber que hay muchas que leen este fic gracias …y felices fiestas para ti también pásalo muuy bien

zahia vcl : siii hao no es malo! Jajaj parece que a todas les gusto que el juera weno me alegro! Y que bueno que te deja enviarme reviews! Como eres la primera que me envió un review te agarre mucho cariño ;; pásalo bien en las fiestas come muxo ..jaja a mi me encanta XD en fin mejor me callo OxO cuídate muxo muxo

bueno aquí me despido …pásenlo muuuuuuuuuuuy bien y disfruten la comida jajaja toy loka mejor me voy ahora he oído que la locura es contagiosa XD


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

No sueltes mi mano

Estaba de noche , solo se podían ver las sombras de la gente caminar por las calles lentas y tambaleándose se daban tumbos , y a ratos se quedaban quietos .

El pequeño dormía en los brazos de su madre , su respiración calentaba el cuello de su madre , quien lo había envuelto en una frazada de conejos azules . su padre subía las maletas al auto , no eran muchas maletas , su esposa solía ser muy prudente en ese sentido , cuidaba el no llevar mucha ropa , el joven tampoco llevaba mucha ropa por el simple echo de que se ponía lo que encontrara .

-cuídense muchísimo- dijo lady estela , abrazando a anna con el cuidado de no hacerle daño al pequeño , y terminado el acto beso la mejilla del pequeño calentándola un poco ya que por el frío de la noche se le había congelado un poco.

-cuídate tu también mamá – le dijo besando su mejilla .

-llamen cuando lleguen – dijo el padre de yoh . abrazando a anna .

-si

El pequeño hanna abrió uno de sus pequeños ojitos , recorriendo el lugar con la mirada , se aferraba con su pequeña mano a la frazada que lo envolvía . le sonrió a su madre y luego dirigió su mirada a su tío hao , el cual dio un bostezo.

-mami , tío hao se queda aquí?-pregunto el pequeño .

-yo me quedo aquí esperándote hanna , para que juguemos –le dijo despidiéndose con la mano .

Al rato se hallaban conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto , yoh iba tarareando una canción , parecía divertido , hanna le seguía balbuceando la letra , yoh le celebraba su intento de canción aplaudiendo con las manos , anna aprovecho para pensar .

Su vida había mejorado notablemente , estaba felizmente casada con yoh asakura , tenía un pequeño hijo al cual adoraba , su suegro había cambiado su trato con ella luego de la boda , y sus amigos seguían con ella , si , estaba feliz , y además esa tamao …no la había visto desde hace años, no sabía que pensar , si había muerto o se había ido del país , ignoraba la respuesta , pero la hacía feliz saber que no la volvería a ver .

-ya llegamos annita – dijo yoh con una sonrisa y sacando las maletas

-voy , vamos hanna?

-mami , le tengo miedo a los aviones ..- dijo el pequeño al mirar a lo lejos a las máquinas.

-tranquilo mi nene , yo voy a estar con tigo – le dijo

Al rato estaban subidos en el avión , era enorme pero no estaba muy lleno , las corridas de asientos eran de cinco , pero hanna , anna e yoh tenían la corrida para ellos solos .

Hanna se acurruco en su frazada y abrazo a su peluche , al que llamo hao , era un osito color café claro con una cinta roja amarrada al cuello , hanna nunca lo soltaba . anna se sentó a su lado .

Estaban ubicados así , al lado de la ventana estaba el pequeño hanna , a su lado estaba anna y al lado de anna yoh , los otros dos asientos estaban vacíos .

Anna tenía la vista fija en el pequeño sabía que el le tenía miedo a los aviones , y no quería que el pequeño estuviera solo , al rato yoh callo muerto de sueño , y anna veía borroso , pero tenia la mano de hanna fuertemente entrelazada con la suya .

En la parte posterior del avión , estaba sentada impacientemente una chica de cabello rosa , tenía lentes oscuros y un vestido largo junto a unas botas .

A su lado paso una pequeña , ya había despegado el avión y los impacientes niños correteaban por los pasillos del enorme avión , pero esa niña no era cualquier niña , era la hija de tamao , tenía su cabello rosa fuertemente atado a dos moñitos , un vestido rosa negro largo , y miraba a su madre impaciente .

-vamos samanta , mira haber si ya se durmió la rubia – le decía a la pequeña , a cual se acercara unos metros miraba y se devolvía .

- no mami no se ha dormido ,- le decía un poco aburrida por el constante pedido de guardia que le hacia hacer su madre .

El hombre , al cual tamao había obligado a secuestrar al pequeño estaba quedándose dormido , pero cada vez que el se dormía , tamao le daba un codazo , despertándolo de su sueño .

- gin , debes estar atento , no vez que si te duermes se nos pasa la oportunidad!- le gritaba a el hombre el cual suspiraba y le movía la mano para que dejara de gritar .

-mami , estoy aburrida – le decía samanta a su madre la cual ignoraba completamente lo que decía la pequeña .- mami , la rubia ya se durmió …pero porque querías saber ..¿quien es?- le preguntaba mirando con duda a su madre .

-que?-dijo asomándose para tener la clara visión de anna durmiendo de la mano de yoh y de hanna.- bien , gin ya sabes que hacer – le dijo

El hombre se puso de pie lentamente y tambaleándose y llevo su pesado cuerpo hacia el asiento de anna , al pasar la gente no le prestaba atención , era de noche y casi todo el mundo prestaba sus energías a tratar de dormir un poco .

Cuando ya había llegado al asiento , tomo al pequeño de la cintura cuidadosamente , la verdad el no quería hacerle daño a hanna , ni siquiera quería secuestrarlo , dejo la mano de anna sobre el oso y se llevo al pequeño .

Al llegar con el pequeño cuerpecito , tamao casi saltaba de alegría

-bueno ahora hay que esconderlo en alguna parte , samanta , yo te dejare en un escondite y tu cuidaras al niño , no dejes que se valla entretenlo con algo y no saldrás hasta que gin te valla a buscar – le dijo finalmente , la niña asintió y tomo con mucho cuidado al pequeño .

Le parecía muy lindo , ahí dormido junto a su pecho su respiración era delicada y suave , era lenta y calientita y ahí parada espero las indicaciones de su madre .

Lo cierto era que no sabía lo que hacía .

Anna se despertó horas después , y se asusto al ver que a su lado no estaba su hijo , si no el peluche , levanto la sábana y no encontró al pequeño , busco por todos los alrededores de los asientos .

-hanna, bebe donde estas mi niño?-preguntaba mientras buscaba en los asientos mas cercanos , pero no encontró nada , le pregunto a todas las azafatas y aseguraban haber visto niños camina dando por todas partes , pero ninguno con las descripciones que ella daba .

Estaba desesperada , se puso a llorar de la angustia , sentía miedo de perder al pequeño , y llorando se acerco a su asiento

Yoh abrió los ojos y la miro un buen rato , no entendía que le pasaba ,la chica lo miro triste y se dejo caer en el piso .

-annita que pasa?-le pregunto abrazándola , nunca la había visto así le daba miedo pensar en que le había pasado a ella

- es el niño , perdí al nene , lo siento – dijo y se echo a llorar , yoh se puso de pie y trato de parar a anna , luego la miro firme .

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa , lo vamos a encontrar , lo voy a buscar por todo el avión .

Continuara …

No se preocupen a hanna no le pasara nada malo , pero a tamao siiiii jojoj , bueno lamento la demora y ya va estoy muy apurada …así que responderé rápido…

Zilia k : aloha! Tamao tendrá lo que merece y a hanan no le pasara nada malo , no soy capaz de lastimarlo no te preocupes n.n bueno cuídate ,muxo y feliz año nuevo!

Liver girl146 : muxas gracias que bueno que te gustara el capi , oír eso me hace muy feliz ;; gracias y no te pongas a hacer destrozos , porque en la cárcel aun no hay pc XD y no podrás leer .. bueno feliz año nuevo un abrazo chaus

Zahia vlc : nn hao es bueno , bueno si yo soy la autora puedo hacer a hao bueno n.n y muuy lindo jujuju y a tamao mala bueno me estan apurando un beso chaus

Nadeshiko malfoy : gracias feliz año nuevo para ti n-n te agradezco tu review , lamentablemente mi padre me apura para salir me voy de vacas:D chaus antes de que me deje o 


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Buscando a hanna

No le había dado problemas , se habían escondido en un lugar pequeño, el pequeño se había entretenido jugando con los juguetes que tenía la chica .

- soy samanta , puedes llamarme sami …,mamá siempre lo hace …creo que le es mas fácil recodarlo …y tu como te llamas?-le pregunto samanta a hanna quien no despego la vista de las bolitas de cristal con las que jugaba .

-hanna…-soltó mientras tomaba una bolita y la lanzaba junto con las demás haciendo que al contacto se separaran .

Cuando el pequeño se aburrió de las bolitas , miro el cabello de la chica la cual miraba al pequeño con una sonrisa, el pequeñito se acerco y tiro de uno de sus moñitos .

- auch! Te gusta mi cabello?...es rosa ..igual al de mi mami pero ella lo tiene mas corto y no usa moñitos ..si no que lo tiene suelto …y también tiene un rosa mas claro –le dijo la pequeña mirando a hanna el cual no dejaba de tirarle el cabello .

Luego el pequeño bostezo y en cuanto lo hizo samanta lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó sobre un montón de sábanas y hanna se echo a dormir .

Estaba desesperada lo había buscado por todas partes y el pequeño no estaba , sabía que por su cuenta el pequeño no podía ir muy lejos …era chiquito no podía caminar mucho …no sabía donde podía estar …..y se empezó a asustar , decidió que le preguntaría a las personas una por una si era necesario , iba a buscar en todos lados , en todos los asientos .

Se acerco primero al asiento que tenía mas cerca , era una mujer alta de cabello rubio recogido para un lado , con un broche de una rosa de color roja , junto a un niño pequeño que jugaba con un autito de color azul marino .

-ya basta ginta, no grites despertaras a tu hermana!-le dijo la madre al pequeño , el cual hizo una mueca de fastidio y guardo el auto.

-disculpe!-le pregunto anna con un tono que denotaba angustia .

-si dígame?- le preguntó la señora , mientras el pequeño se acurrucaba cerca de su hermana .

-ha visto a un pequeño rubio , bien chiquito y de ojos cafés? tenía puesto un polerón de color verde claro – pregunto anna mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

-no , lo lamento mucho señora …es su hijo?-le pregunto .

-si …es mi pequeño hanna…

-haber…ginta y tu has visto a ese pequeño?-le pregunto a su pequeño hijo.

-mmmmm….creo pero no estaba solo , lo llevaba un hombre alto en sus brazos –le explico el niño poniendo sus brazos es una posición como si tuviera a un niño en sus brazos .

-que, lo llevaba un hombre?-pregunto anna alarmándose .

-mi niño…estas seguro?-le pregunto la mujer a su pequeño hijo el cual le devolvió la mirada muy serio.

-claro que es verdad!mami yo lo vi.! – le respondió el pequeño .

Anna se comenzó a alarmar , se lo había llevado un hombre ….ella pensaba que el pequeño solo se había perdido pero no …se lo había llevado un hombre .

-debe decirle a una azafata señorita!- le dijo la mujer – mi nombre es yuri tooru – ahora le dirigió la vista al pequeño – ven ginta , tu nos vas a decir cual es el hombre

El pequeño asintió , claro que no sabía bien que debía hacer , el lo tomaba por el lado de que atraparía a un ladrón lo cual le dio mucho gusto .

Yoh se acerco corriendo hacia anna

-lo siento , nadie lo ha visto …-dijo en cuanto estuvo al frente de ella.

-yo ….este…ginta ….lo vio!. , lo tenía un hombre …yoh! Se lo llevaron!- le grito anna mientras dejaba caer su peso en el suelo .

-tranquila anna …lo vamos a encontrar , todo estará bien – le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de anna.

-no! Nada esta bien , deja d decir eso , no esta bien! Y tu tonta sonrisa no ara que hanna vuelva!- le dijo anna , aunque en ese momento no estaba pensando lo que decía

estaba desesperada sentía que era su culpa porque se durmió , si no lo hubiera echo hanna estaría junto a ella acompañándola , y no estaría gritándole a yoh ni llorando .

-quizá mi sonrisa no , pero yo lo voy a buscar! Y te prometo encontrarlo- le dijo sonriéndole de una manera que calmo a anna

Mientras anna le avisaba a una azafata lo que había pasado , tamao se inquietaba en su asiento .

- demonios , espero que esa tonta no lo arruine todo , si se le ocurre salir …no quiero ni pensarlo – decía tamao , mientras miraba a ratos el pasillo .

- ella no va a salir tu se lo pediste , no lo ara , no te preocupes …-le contesto su compañero , mirando por la ventana .

- estamos a pocas horas de cumplir el plan …señora tráigame una champaña – le dijo tamao a la azafata de mas cerca .

-si enseguida – le contesto la azafata alejándose del lugar para traer el pedido .

-para que?-preguntó su compañero despegando la mirada de la ventana , para mirar a tamao.

-para celebrar que pronto seré millonaria y tendré una gran parte de la fortuna de yoh asakura –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente .

-eres de lo peor tamao , no pienso tomar nada , desde mi punto de vista , ese no es motivo para celebrar …….permiso..- dijo y se paro para luego dirigirse lejos de la mirada de tamao .

- estúpido ….- dijo y se acomodo en el asiento para luego , mirar hacia fuera .

Mientras en la parte posterior del avión , mas bien en la maletera del avión .

-valla …la gente trae muchas cosas consigo…mira eso …un automóvil …- decía samanta mientras recorría con hanna de la mano , el lugar donde se hallaban las pertenencias .

-mamá solo trajo una maleta al igual que papá …- decía hanna el cual también estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas -cuando vamos a salir ..mami ya debe haber despertado y dijo que cuando lo hiciera íbamos a jugar .

- lo siento , tenemos que salir en cuando aterricemos …..

Mientras en el avión .

Un hombre sentado en su asiento tomaba un cigarrillo .

-rayos kazuto que no puedes pasar un día sin fumar?- le dijo su acompañante , la cual era una mujer de cabello anaranjado y hasta la cintura .

-no molestes sakura …- dijo y sin querer se le cayó el encendedor al piso – mierda!

- eres idiota? Te dije que no fumaras , en los aviones no se puede!.

La caída del encendedor al piso provocó que se encendiera fuego ,e l cual se expandió muy rápido , todos los que estaban cerca se alejaron rápido y chocaban con otras personas , mientras el fuego se seguía expandiendo .

Una azafata trataba de apagar el fuego lo cual le fue imposible mientras otra azafata se acercaba a la cabina del capitán .

El capitán le dio autorización para entrar y ella con un tono calmado le explico lo sucedido .

-bien , indíquele a los pasajeros que aremos un aterrizaje de emergencia ….usted trate de apagar el fuego y de calamar a los pasajeros …- el ordenó el capitán . mientras su ayudante le traía un mapa para ver las posibilidades de donde se podría aterrizar lo mas rápido posible .

- lamento molestarlos pero ha habido un accidente y aremos un aterrizaje de emergencia por favor quédense en sus asientos y no pierdan la calma – anuncio la azafata por el alto parlante .

-hanna"! yoh hay que encontrarlo!- le decía anna a yoh ,e l cual parecía muy asustado .

- si …

-tengo miedo sami …- le decía hanna al darse cuenta que en el lugar donde estaban se escuchaba mucho ruido desde arriba .

-tranquilo , debe ser la gente alo mejor les dieron ganas de ir al baño …- decía samanta mientras abrazaba a hanna con fuerza , porque aunque lo tratara de disimular para calmar al pequeño ella estaba igualmente asustada .

Uno de los pasajeros se acerco a la azafata que tenía cerca , tenía que informarle de algo .

-si dígame señor – le pregunto la azafata en cuanto noto la presencia del hombre .

-este mi auto esta en el lugar de equipajes ….en el cual hay una cantidad de gasolina que podría hacer estallar al avión entero – le explico el hombre

- de acuerdo le avisare al capitán …- le informo y salió corriendo ..

Mientras una azafata de cabello rubio trataba de calmar a los pasajeros …

-tranquilos todo esta bien ….no se asusten…no ..no corran!.- les pedía pero era en vano ya que toda la gente estaba de pie moviéndose alarmados , otros saltaban , lo que ocasionaba la desesperación de la rubia .

Y anna e yoh estaban atrapados en el grupo de gente , sin poder moverse .

-permiso, mi hijo esta perdido!.-le gritaba anna a la multitud pero nadie parecía hacerle caso …y sin darse cuenta una mujer de cabellos rosados estaba unos metros mas adelante muy desesperada

-no sabes donde se escondió sami? – le preguntaba su acompañante .

-no se en que demonios piensa esa niñata …pero si algo le pasa a ese mocoso , no voy a tener ni un peso para poder irme lejos entiendes, shogo !- le gritaba la rosada

- pero y sami ..hay que buscarla , le puede pasar algo!- le decía shogo .

Todo se movía , ella estaba conciente de que algo andaba mal ….se había dado cuenta en cuanto sintió como se movía el piso…

- ….quiero conocer a mi papá ….mamá dice que se llama horo sabes, dice que tiene los cabellos celestes y que es muy distraído … lo quiero conocer …..- le decía samanta al pequeño , aquella conversación era para calmar a hanna y distraerlo un poco , pero lo cierto era que ella si quería conocer a su padre.

-no lo conoces?- le preguntaba el pequeño mirándola .

-no , pero tio shogo me ha contado todo sobre el ….dice que es amable como yo , y que tenemos gustos parecidos …es que a mamá no le gusta el tema ..cada vez que hablamos de el ella agrega que es un cretino – recordaba la pequeña soltando una risita , al acordarse de la cara de su madre en cuanto alguien le mencionaba el nombre de horo …

-y que significa cretino?- preguntaba el pequeño mirando a samanta a los ojos

-mmmm…no lo se pero no debe ser nada bueno , porque mamá no pone buena cara al decirlo …

Mientras ella trataba de calmar a hanna , yoh trataba de calmar a anna ….

-como quieres que este tranquila, nuestro pequeño hijo esta perdido! Y el avión se quema ….necesito explicarte que es lo que le pasa a la gente si entra en contacto directo con el fuego!- le gritaba a todo pulmón

- no lo se gracias – le sonreía – pero si no te calmas jamás podremos encontrarlo …debes tener la mente fría …

-esta bien , lo intentare …

Mientras trataba de pensar el fuego ya se había expandido por toda la primera planta , y se le había pedido a los pasajeros que se trasladaran a la segunda planta , pero estaban tan nerviosos que formaban un pelotón en las escaleras …

En la primera planta ya vacía ,a acepción de las azafatas apagando el fuego, el piso se había debilitado mucho y el piso se rompió lo que provoco que un pedazo de material cayera en la parte de las maletas y el fuego se expandió rápido , lo cual asusto a los niños .

-kyyaaa ¡ que paso? Que fue eso?- preguntó el pequeño fijando la vista en samanta .

- no lo se ….huele a quemado ….

Mientras ellos se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba ..el fuego se acercaba lento hacia la gasolina..

Continuara….

Otro capitulo y aún no logro entender de donde saco tantas ideas n.nU en fin la cosa es q lo hice y tengo el final fría mente calculado …en fin me despido le toca a mi brodi usar el pc ..así que nos vemos en el capitulo 17..el cual prometo actualizar luego XD

Zahia vlc : lamento tardar mucho ….no fue intencional…es que estaba en la playa y después se me fue XD gomen …de verdad los siento espero que lo sigas leyendo y que no me odies …. Cuídate un abrazo

Anna kyouyama a : jajaja mas vale tarde que nunca …me alegro que sigas el fic y no importa si de repente no puedes mandarme un rev , solo con que lo leas me conformo n.n y bueno lo estuve analizando y no matare a tamao ..la are sufrir MUXO para que pague jujuju bueno un abrazo chaus

Nadeshiko malfoy : quizá tu deseo de que tenga deas se cumplió pero no el de que actualice pronto ..lo siento tratare de actualizar mas rápido es que tengo las ideas pero me da pereza escribirlas y desarrollarlas XD pero are un esfuerzo cuídate mucho

Camilla tsuki : hi!si si te extrañe! No nos veíamos hace un mes o mas .. pero em alegra que lo sigas leyendo ;; gracias amiga si tenía ideas en la cabeza pero no se de donde las saque ….. pero espero que me sigan apareciendo, pq a pesar de tener las ideas tengo q desarrollarlas XD jojojoj bueno cuidate mucho mucho un besooooote chuas


	17. Chapter 17

Disculpas de la autora xD

Talvez este espacio es algo inútil , y les digo de ante mano que no tiene nada que ver con el fic .. bueno en teoría si , pero no directamente …bueno aquí voy …LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA y es que no he estado mucho en mi casa además lueguito me cambio de casa xP y he estado peleándome por la mejor pieza , pero lo siento mucho , lo voy a actualizar luego , espero…bueno la cosa es que me voy de vacas y quiero dejar un cap antes de irme , prometo dejarles un cap y a la vuelta prometo no demorarme tanto ……weno me despido

Un abrazo para todas

Se despide kyomy


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo final (o si se me jue la imaginación)

No veía nada , las múltiples espaldas de la gente no la dejaban ver nada , bueno tampoco era muy alta lo que no le ayudaba mucho . además la gente estaba mas que desesperada corrían para todas partes desesperadas por entrar .

Pero a pesar de toda la gente le pareció ver una cara conocida , al principio busco en su mente posibles opciones …..estuvo un largo rato escarbando en su memoria hasta que logro dar con la persona que buscaba , TAMAO grito y varias caras se voltearon para ver a una desesperada anna

Yoh la cuestiono con la mirada buscaba encontrar una respuesta al repentino grito de su rubia , pero no logro encontrar su mirada , la mujer estaba muy concentrada en una figura que el no lograba distinguir .

Anna no sabía si quedarse quieta o ir directamente a estrangular a la rosada o esperar pacientemente …no no podía esperar si moría en el avión nunca podría vengarse de ella . se hizo paso hacía la gente .

La multitud se empezó a alejar de la salida para dejar ver a una pequeña de cabello rosa atado a dos moñitos con un bulto en sus brazos fuertemente envuelto a unas sábanas .

Mientras la pequeña miraba a la multitud al parecer buscando algo ..o mas bien a alguien , a anna se le había olvidado la rosada , algo le decía que no podía despegar la vista de la pequeña .

A la pequeña se le pareció iluminar la cara al encontrar a esa persona se acerco caminando y tambaleándose lento mientras la multitud se hacía a un lado …la pequeña se detuvo enfrente de un chico de cabello castaño..porque yoh? Se preguntó anna ….

-mamá me dijo que esto era un juego …pero ya no es divertido ….- dijo la pequeña entre sollozos – me …me describió a su padre ..y yo …y yo …supongo que es usted – dijo la pequeña extendiéndole al pequeño bulto .

Yoh no parecía entender nada , pero aún así tomo al bulto en sus brazos y la sábana se corrió dejando ver a un pequeño de cabello rubio placidamente dormido , en sus manitos apretaba una figurita de una tortuga que samanta le había dado para que se calmara .

Yoh lo miró un buen rato ,su corazón latía fuerte , tenía ganas de llorar , sus músculos se relajaron y abrazó al pequeño con fuerza …yuri que estaba a un lado de yoh , sonrió y contemplo al pequeño placidamente dormido .

- me alegro mucho …- dijo anna en voz baja mientras veía como yoh abrazaba a samanta , la imagen se iba acercando a medida que la rubia se acercaba a su familia , mientras esto ocurría las lágrimas resbalaban por su pálido y cansado rostro , pasaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar hasta la boca en la cual claramente se dibujaba una sonrisa al llegar abrazo a la niña también ,no le preguntó porque el pequeño estaba con ella , solo le bastaba saber con que el estaba bien y con ella .

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y a unos metros vio a su madre , pero ella no parecía muy feliz al verla , la verdad no le importo corrió hacia ella y cuando la iba a abrazar esta estiro la mano deteniéndola . la pequeña la miro extrañada .

-no te dije que no salieras…eres idiota?-pregunto tamao con un tono calmado , a la pequeña se le asomaron unas cuantas lagrimas .

-no lo soy – dijo bajando la cabeza y sus sollozos se hicieron mas persistentes .

-y porque demonios no haces lo que te digo?-preguntó tamao tomando fuertemente el brazo de la pequeña , la cual soltó un gemido .

- po- porque si nos quedábamos ahí , nos íbamos a quemar …mamá me haces daño!- grito la pequeña , y ese grito hizo que todos los presentes dirigieran sus sentidos a la mujer .y eso incluía a anna .

-eres una inútil!- le gritó soltándola, la pequeña casi se cae al piso , pero afortunadamente shogo la alcanzo a sujetar abrazándola y llevándola lejos de la rosada .

Anna decidió que luego hablaría con tamao , abrazo fuerte a yoh , y junto con el a su pequeño hanna.

El avión tubo q despegar en otra estación a causa de el fuego , pero no fue un aterrizaje difícil . al llegar , evacuaron a la gente , habían ambulancias y bomberos en la pista .

Anna bajo del avión junto a su esposo y a su hijo , hanna no entendía mucho lo que había pasado , solo se acurrucaba en el brazo de su padre y cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco .

Cuando ya estaban abajo , vieron que unos metros mas adelante un hombre agarraba el brazo de una mujer , al parecer esta le alegaba y le hacía sui buen escándalo pero ella no logro escuchar nada. Tampoco era que hubiera puesto gran esfuerzo por escuchar .

Fueron llevados a una sala todos los pasajeros juntos y ahí se les dio atención de primeros auxilios .

Al poco rato mientras anna era atendida por un paramédico ,se dedico a mirar a su alrededor , a su lado un hombre que hablaba con un policía .

- ..yo necesito decirles algo no quedaría tranquilo si me quedara callado …- comenzó el hombre , anna lo reconoció de inmediato era el hombre que acompañaba a tamao .

-adelante lo escucho señor – dijo el policía.

- yo junto a esa mujer – apunto a tamao , esto había campado toda la atención de anna- secuestramos a un niño que iba en el avión –finalizo el hombre con un suspiro .

Al hacer esa declaración el hombre quedo naturalmente arrestado , al policía se lo llevo a el y a tamao , a pesar de que esta ultima se resistió bastante .

- tio shogo! Y yo que voy a hacer?- pregunto una dulce voz , era la pequeña samanta , quien tiraba de la manga de la ropa de shogo(el que ayudaba a tamao cn sus planes ) .

El policía se quedo mirando a ambos esperando que uno de los dos hablara .

-disculpe oficial , ella es samanta ella es su madre , tamao ..este…..no puedo dejarla sola pero se que tiene un padre su nombre es horo ….llévela con el – enseguida el policía tomo los datos de el y la dirección .

…bueno si gustan yo les termino de contar la historia …..bueno aquí vamos anna ….

Tamao quedo en la cárcel , realmente preferiría que se pudriera ahí para siempre … la pequeña samanta entro a la vida de horo y al parecer se la esta pasando muy bien …..los hemos visto varias veces en el parque ,…

Hao trabaja como presidente de una compañía importante …abecés nos visita para comer o algo así , pero normalmente lo mandan de viaje a otros países …si como leyeron es muy importante ….pero a opinión personal creo que su apariencia ayudo bastante en la decisión de dejarlo como presidente ..considerando que lo ascendieron mujeres …

Ah! Len y pilika ya van por su segundo hijo , es bastante lindo y muy inquieto ...y en cuanto a mi , estoy de vacaciones en el caribe , ahora mismo estoy sentada en una silla de playa bajo una palmera viendo como hanna y yoh se tiran agua …para ser sincera mi vida no era tan agradable pero ahora ha mejorado bastante ….bueno eso si espero que siga mejorando ya que no me vendría nada de mal ….

FIN

El añorado fin! Por fin xD…gracias a todas por leer el fic significo mucho para mi ;; y disfrute mucho los reviews se que me demoraba mucho en actualizar , pero bueno ya me matan luego …bueno cuídense todas y espero verlas en otro fic , quien sabe quizás seré yo la que mande reviews ….

Atte.

Kyomy


End file.
